The Hunt for Sol Badguy
by Illuminet
Summary: A few years after GGXX, Sol finds himself forced into hiding out with the Jelly Fish pirates since he's been targeted for capture by the Post War Bureau. COMPLETE
1. Noontide

The Hunt for Sol Badguy  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Most (if not all) of the characters appearing in this story do not belong to me, but rather, the brilliant mind of Daisuke Ishiwatari and Sammy Studios. I don't claim any of them.  
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
Two men stand upon a red marble floor, debris covering most of the well worn floor. Rain is pouring in an endless stream upon the two as they stare each other down. One is a tall, heavily muscle-bound man, with long spiky brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wears a simple tight fitting black shirt, tucked into white pants, bound by a double black leather belt, which had a giant metal buckle with the simple word "FREE" engraved. He had a red sash connected to the belt, matching with his red shoes. On his forehead, he wore a giant, red metal head set, engraved with the odd words "ROCK YOU". The man's eyes  
  
were perhaps the most interesting feature: His left eye shone a golden amber color, while his right eye seemed to burn with a deep crimson color. He smirked at the other man, while keeping his stance up right, looking both care free and intimidating at the same time, as his oddly shaped sword tapped against his left leg and then spoke.  
  
"You really think your best is good enough, boy?"   
  
He said as he looked down at the smaller man. The other man had short pale blonde hair upon his head, his skin a some what pale color, his body adorned with the clothing of a Holy Knight, which was nearly an all white outfit with blue trim. Over the front of his body was a long blue sash, bound along with a long, flowing coat, within a belt similar to the other man's, but had the simple word "HOPE" engraved on the giant buckle's surface. The young man now was clutching his side in pain, his mostly white outfit singed black as if by fire in some areas, while others were torn and stained red with his own blood. He responded angrily to the taller man.  
  
"Damn you, Sol! I WILL beat you!"  
  
The youth spat, as he brought his right arm up over his head with his left hand slightly extended, bringing up long sword with a blade of clear blue, sparkling white as electricity ran up and down the length of the blade every once in a while. His clear blue eyes showed much of his pain as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Hey, boy, don't say things you can't live up to, understand?"  
  
The man in red, Sol, as the man called him, responded in a clear tone as the younger man fumed in anger.  
  
"GRRR...Sacred Edge!"  
  
The young man responded in frustration, spinning his left arm counter clock wise, forming a ring of electricity, then instantly swung forward, transforming the ring into a large blade of electricity, nearing Sol's location by the second. Sol's face now showed a bored expression.  
  
"...I'm tired of humoring you, boy...Tyrant Rave!"  
  
Sol swung out his right fist, now encased in a ball of fire, right in front of himself, then brought forward his left arm, striking the ball of fire as his right arm left it, and upon impact with the flame and his fist, the ball erupted into a giant shield of flame, going head on with the blade of lightning. A tremendous explosion ensued, and the young knight had to cover his eyes from the blast of light. No longer covering his eyes and looked forward as fire and lightning dissipated. His eyes opened wide for a moment before he fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"...ghh..."  
  
What the young knight had seen before he collapsed was Sol, still standing and totally unaffected by the attack. The Tyrant Rave had canceled out the Sacred Edge. Sol walked towards the Knight and nudged him with a foot.  
  
"He's out of it. So it looks like where going to have to postpone are little chase, eh, Kiske?"  
  
Sol said, using the man's last name, before turning around and walking off into the darkness, as the rain stopped pouring.  
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
NOTE: Its pretty darn early in the morning, but the next chapter will come up very soon, and for the readers out there, you'll find out who exactly is the one dreaming. 


	2. Make Oneself

Chapter 2  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: It hasn't changed since the first chapter, so on with the story.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
"*YAWN* so tired..."  
  
Sol grumbled in his sleep, as his dream finally ended, depicting the last fight Sol remembered with the Knight Captain called Ky Kiske. For Sol, it had not been much of a fight, and had decided to shut Ky up by reinforcing Ky's fear: The fact that Ky could never beat him. Of course that was about two years ago for Sol, and so far he eluded the Knight ever since. Of course Ky now worked part time as a police officer, while Sol was still a wandering Bounty Hunter, although no good bounties came his way in some time. Sol had chosen to sleep on the ground outside of a small checkpoint town within the desert, in the middle of nowhere. After dusting his clothes of sand, he put on a black cloak and picked up his odd sword, and slung it over his right shoulder. He noticed it was early morning and the sun was just peeking above the horizon. Sol walked into the small town,  
  
mostly consisting of wooden houses, their wood well worn by time. One structure was stood out amongst all the drab wood houses, and Sol looked at it with interest. It was the Bar, its neon lights depicting a cowboy drinking a bottle of beer. Unlike the other houses, the Bar's wood was brand new, still shiny and untouched by the ware of time. Upon entering through the small wooden doors, Sol's eyes took in the sight of rowdy man, wailing at the bar maids for more beer, Sol's nose also caught the familiar scent of beer, sweat and cigarettes clinging in the air. Sol quickly made his way through the crowd and wooden tables, towards an empty stool in front of the bar, where the bartender stood behind his large counter, cleaning an empty bottle by the small sink. Sol surveyed the shelves lined with beer as he decided what to drink. One caught his eye. The bartender gave Sol a sideways glance and Sol could see that he was a middle aged man with short, slick , well combed hair, and he wore small glass on his nose, his skin was well tanned, most likely because of the desert sun. He then spoke to Sol.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
His voice was crisp and professional. Sol finally spoke after giving one more glance at the shelves.  
  
"Hey, bartender, tell me, is that Sake?"  
  
The bartender's expression showed mild surprise.  
  
'Amazing, no one really knows what Sake is anymore'  
  
"Yeah it is. I'm surprised you'd know! Most people don't know what that is so they never order. They are pretty expensive, though, being a drink of the once well know country of Japan, and extremely rare..."  
  
Sol interrupted him.  
  
"how much?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"$75 world dollars..."  
  
Sol didn't look to surprised.  
  
"That ain't to expensive..."  
  
The bartender cut in.  
  
"...For one glass."  
  
Sol's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"No shit? Alright, how about one jug?"  
  
"$150"  
  
"Sheesh... aw well, I'll take two."   
  
Sol brought up $300 world dollars, to thirsty to make a scene about the price. After heading off to an empty table in the corner, he popped off the cork of the round jug and put it to his lips.  
  
'Awww...that hits the spot! Its been almost a hundred years since I had real Sake...wonder where the bartender gets it from.'  
  
Sol sank further in his chair with a relaxed hunch. No sooner than taking his third sip of the Sake, Sol saw a shadow hovering over his table.  
  
"Its been a while, Sol Badguy."  
  
Said a soft, feminine voice. Sol smirked and looked up at the person who just spoke to him.  
  
"Its been a while, Rage. I see your as beautiful as ever."  
  
Sol remarked to the short, slim woman besides his table. The woman, Millia Rage, wore I rather tight fitting pink outfit over her petite frame, her right arm encased in a thick black sleeve. Her deep blue eyes looked almost cat like in appearance. Her blonde hair was cut short, ending at the end of her neck. She wore a familiar blue barrette in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. She seemed fairly harmless, but Sol was not fooled. He knew that she had complete control of her hair, being able to extend it to any length she wanted, and form it into powerful cutting weapons as sharp as the sharpest sword, and just as hard to cut through. If Sol remembered correctly, she was once an assassin for the Assassin's Guild, powerful murderers for hire who would take almost any job for the right price, and was lead by the corrupt leader known as Zato-1, a man who could control the very shadows themselves and transform them to fearsome beasts to do his bidding. Millia had defeated the man about three years ago to win her freedom from the Guild. Millia was one of the few warriors out there who earned Sol's respect.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where."  
  
She said simply. Sol closed his eyes.  
  
"Can't blame me for trying...So why are you here?  
  
"I work here, thought only part time."  
  
"I see, well don't let me hold you back, serve away!"  
  
"Actually, I just got off my shift."  
  
Millia said as she took an empty seat and sat opposite of him.  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
She asked in a curious voice.  
  
"You mean, you work here, and you don't even know?"  
  
"only part time, remember?"  
  
Sol sighed.  
  
"Well, this is Sake, a rare Japanese beer. Its pretty darn good. Want some?"  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"Well, your loss than."  
  
Sol said finally before chugging away at the drink. He was half way through drinking before the doors slammed opened and a young man ran into the bar, leaning forward and panting heavily from a long run. The young man had long straight blonde hair going down his back, ending just before his waist. He wore a long sleeve shirt, with a design of the English flag on it, and a bandanna over his head with the same design. His denim jeans were rather baggy on his thin frame, covering most of his brown shoes. He held a briefcase in his right hand, and the sound of chains rattling could be heard within it. Sol didn't even turn around to see him, but Millia, who was facing the door, instantly recognized the man.  
  
"Isn't that..."  
  
Millia's sentence was cut off by four burly men heading through the door.  
  
"Hey you! What do you think YOUR doing?!"  
  
One of them yelled at the blonde man. He was dressed in all gray, his shirt to small to fit fully over his big frame, and his pants seemed a little to small as well. He had short, wily brown hair, his other three comrades were similarly dressed, the rest of the other men had large bandannas over their head, hiding their hair. The young man spoke after catching his breath.  
  
"Aw c'mon, the lady was giving me the help sign, I had to do something..."  
  
The man was interrupted.  
  
"Shut up punk! I didn't tell you to speak!"  
  
"Well, technically ya did, I mean, you wanted me to tell you what I was doing..."  
  
"Hey, don't get smart with, donkey teeth! I'm gonna break you in half!"  
  
"Kind sir! Can't we just settle this with a nice drink?"  
  
Upon saying that, the young man picked up a customer's mug. The thugs were in no mood to settle it with a drink.  
  
"Get over here punk!"  
  
Instantly they all rushed the young man, barging through the crowd. This eventually brought everyone in an up roar, and a giant fight ensued between everyone, except for Sol and Millia.  
  
"Shouldn't we help him?"  
  
Millia asked gesturing to the young man as he dodged a thug who help a broken beer bottle in his hand, intent on stabbing the him.  
  
"Naw, he probably brought this on himself."  
  
Sol shrugged and was about to take a sip when one of the thugs slammed into him, making him break his bottle of Sake. The entire room seem to fill with silence as all eyes looked at the scene as Sol got up along with the other man. Sol scowled.  
  
"Bastard, that cost me $150 world dollars for that. You gonna pay me back, or do I have to shove that bottle up your ass?"  
  
"Shut up, asshole!"  
  
The man retorted.  
  
"Heh, wrong answer, punk! Now consider your ass about to be kicked!"  
  
After saying those words, Sol lunged at the thug, reeling back his fist back and brought it forward catching the man's face, the impact sending him across the room. The other thugs turned to Sol.  
  
"Now your a dead man!"  
  
One shout as the three remaining men rushed Sol.  
  
"...punks."  
  
Sol said slowly before turning his body around with amazing speed, and sent his elbow colliding with a thug's face, the force making him flip in the air before falling on his stomach. As the other two came by, Sol turned around again and caught onto their shirts, before lifting them up in the air and bringing their heads together with great force, the two slumping to the floor unconscious. The young blonde man finally spoke to Sol.  
  
"Hey, thanks Chief Sol, I really got in a jam that time..."  
  
"Stop calling me chief, Low, got that?!"  
  
Sol really hated that nick name he was given by Axl Low, but the young man always called him that.  
  
"Heh sorry, Chief, I'll try and remember next time."  
  
Axl said. Sol merely grumbled.  
  
NOTE: This is the second chapter, and is setting up some of the character. Hopefully there will be more action in the third chapter. 


	3. Holy Orders?

Chapter 3  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hasn't changed since the first chapter.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
Once peace was restored within the bar, and all broken furniture removed and glass cleaned off the floor, a reluctant Bartender had to be talked into allowing both Sol and Axl to stay. Sol was, for the most, tolerated by the Bartender to stay, but Axl on the other hand, was a different story.  
  
"Look Millia, that idiot was the very one who brought those men in here and ransacked my bar..."  
  
Axl cut in his speech.  
  
"Look Mr. Bartender, I had no choice, if I had gotten into a fight, I might have killed them! I helped you clean up the Bar, didn't I? Please just give me a chance. Please Chief, can't you persuade him?"  
  
Sol looked at Axl pointedly before speaking.  
  
"Why did you even come in here? You said you didn't want to kill those men, but you lead them to me? Come on, Low, you know I could have killed those poor bastards myself, so why lead them to me?"  
  
"But Chief, I honestly didn't know you'd be here! Honest!"  
  
Axl was now on his knees bowing his head low to the ground, hoping for Sol's sympathy. He got none.  
  
"You sure about that? Why is it that when I'm trying to relax, you always seem to show up to annoy me? Remember the..."  
  
"I'm begging here, Chief, just for the night! I don't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
Sol thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Why does trouble always seem to find me? Do I have some fucking sticker on me saying  
  
"I Love Trouble" on it? Sheesh...'  
  
Sol looked down upon Axl, before putting his left hand on his hip, leaving his right hand extended, then turned his head side ways , looking deep in thought before finally speaking.  
  
"Alright fine, I'll make you a deal, Low. Stop calling me chief while were here and I'll persuade him to keep you here for the night."  
  
Sol said finally and waited for Axl's reply. Axl instantly got on his feet and jumped on Sol, hugging the big man.  
  
"Oh thanks a bunch, Ch...er...Sol! Thanks a bunch!"  
  
"GRRR...You better get the HELL off of me, Low, or I swear I'm gonna..."  
  
"Heh, sorry, Chie...er...Sol"  
  
"*HMPH* well, getting better I guess. Alright Bartender, I'm asking nicely here, okay? Can Low stay for the night?"  
  
The Bartender sighed at Sol's request, too tired to protest anymore.  
  
"Fine, but he's your responsibility. Millia, since this ain't no hotel, your going to have to let them sleep in your room tonight."  
  
Millia glanced at the two men. Axl had a big grin plastered on his face, and Millia had a feeling he was probably thinking lewd thoughts, but as for Sol, his expression was completely neutral, and Millia could not see what he was thinking. She finally spoke.  
  
"I would object, but seeing as there is no Hotel close by, I guess you two can stay. But I'm warning you two, if any of you try something funny, it will be your balls."  
  
Axl gulped at that, Sol simply nodded.  
  
"Whatever, even if I was gonna try and hit on you, I'm to tired now, so lead the way."  
  
Sol said as he and Axl followed Millia.  
  
----  
  
The room was dark, lit by a single glowing sphere. Silhouettes of men gathered around the sphere, a total of six in all. One spoke in the darkness.  
  
"It seems we have located the target."  
  
The room remained silent again, before another spoke up.  
  
"The target? Sol Badguy?"  
  
Once again the first replied.  
  
"Yes sir, he is residing at a checkpoint town within a remote desert region, in Arizona."  
  
Another shadow spoke.  
  
"Arizona? Interesting...This could be our chance to capture him!"  
  
After nodding faintly, one of them spoke again in question.  
  
"Yes...Have you found anything on the second target, Dizzy?"  
  
He was answered by the same one who spoke first.  
  
"It is unfortunate...I have no new information other than the fact that she live in the sky along with the Jelly Fish Sky Pirates..."  
  
He was cut off by another shadow.  
  
"So the rumor was true..."  
  
The first spoke again quickly.  
  
"What preparations should be made to apprehend Sol Badguy?"  
  
The final shadow finally spoke.  
  
"There is sewer system running under that small area...Send two hundred of those Robotic Ky models through it and have them ambush and apprehend Sol Badguy. Let them kill anyone who gets in their way except Sol Badguy. We need him alive."  
  
----  
  
Paris, capital of France  
  
"Captain Kiske!"  
  
A young police officer rushed through the ornate, white halls of the Paris Police Station. The halls were lined with pictures on the wall, some carried relics of Knight armor from ancient French history, while other contained ancient scrolls and text on display within others. On the marble pearl floors was a deep red carpet with a golden trim, and the word   
  
"Police" in the center. The young officer had short, brown hair, and dressed in a white shoulder-less garb. It had a large cross of leather in the front as well as the back, connecting with leather around the sleeve, which fitted loosely. On the right of his uniform was a golden badge, identifying him as an officer, his gun was at his right hip by a thin belt that held up his simple all white pants. Soon the officer stood right outside the office of Ky Kiske, one of the most respected people in the world. As he entered he noticed Ky doing paper work at his small wooden desk.  
  
"uh sir...?"  
  
He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
Ky asked without taking his eyes off his papers. The officer finally gathered what he was going to say before speaking.  
  
"Sir, our North American police connection have asked for our assistance. They say that they are having trouble apprehending a certain criminal."  
  
Ky looked up from his work this time, showing mild interest.  
  
"Oh? and who is this criminal?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"His face has appeared world wide on the new bounty hunter list today as well. Here take a look at this, Sir."  
  
The officer handed Ky the newly made bounty hunting list. The name burned his mind when he read it.  
  
'Sol Badguy, wanted for the stealing of a weapon of the Outrage set from the United Nation. Caution: Subject is extremely dangerous, and many have already lost their lives to this man. For Capture=$1,000,000...'  
  
"This can't be right, this happened almost eight years ago, bounty lists can't list a crime that is over four years old...No, it can be!"  
  
Ky spoke in frustration, remembering a certain incident with bounty hunting lists a couple of years ago. One name came to mind.  
  
'The Post-War Administration Bureau...'  
  
----  
  
Millia's room wasn't very big, but it was kept up neatly. The room had only one bed and a closet, both rather plain in design. Such was the case with the small green carpet with the brown trim, as well.  
  
"There's some blankets in the closet. I just have one extra pillow, so go ahead and fight it out on who uses it."  
  
Millia told them, but just as she was finished, Axl made his way to the bed and was about to jump on it, when Millia increased the length of her hair and grabbed him in mid air.  
  
"Sorry, but the bed is mine, and mine alone."  
  
Once she spoke, she deposited Axl on the floor. Axl scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that."  
  
As he said this, Sol made his way towards the closet to look for a blanket. Once he checked, he turned to Millia.  
  
"Hey, Rage, there's only one blanket here."  
  
Sol remarked as he stepped aside to let her inspect the closet.  
  
"Sorry, I thought I had another one."  
  
she apologized. Sol shook his head.  
  
"Give it to Low, I'll just use my cape."  
  
Once said, Sol made his way to a secluded area, and put his sword down. He then fully removed his cloak, and then his red half jacket and shoes and laid down. He then looked at the sword.  
  
"Good night Fire Seal. See ya in the morning.  
  
Putting his hands behind his head, Sol closed his eyes. He could hear Axl head off to another corner.  
  
" Your gonna sleep in your working clothes?"  
  
Axl asked Millia, she nodded.  
  
"I don't want to get undressed in front of you because I don't trust you, now go to sleep."  
  
Sol heard her lift the covers and put herself to bed. Axl then asked him a question.  
  
"You really going to sleep with that piece of metal on your fore head? Isn't it uncomfortable?"  
  
Sol didn't like where the question was steering, and although Axl knew what Sol really was, Millia didn't, and Sol wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"So what? Got a problem with that? Hurry up and turn the lights off! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
  
Sol said gruffly, but Axl complained.  
  
"But I just laid down!"  
  
"Low, just turn off the damn..."  
  
Millia interrupted him.  
  
"I'll get the lights, just SHUT up."  
  
With that said, she extended her hair by the door, where the light switch was and flicked it.  
  
"Heh, we all have long hair, but one really comes in handy."  
  
Sol commented softly before going to sleep.  
  
Four hours into the night...  
  
'What's that sound?'  
  
Sol asked himself as he opened his eyes in the darkness. His ultra sensitive hearing picked up something. The sound was faint, but it sounded like fabric blowing in the wind somewhere. Sol hadn't checked to see if Millia had a window or not. With his eyes fully adjusted to the dark he inspected the outlines of the room. No window. He closed his eyes and closed out all other noises in his head. Along with the faint sound of fabric, he could have sworn he heard the sounds of boat rowing through water.  
  
'What the hell? Where's it coming from? It can't be normal. This is a desert, not a river...unless...'  
  
Sol thought harder until it struck him and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Shit, something's coming underground...'  
  
Without hesitation he got up and ran towards the door and turned on the lights.  
  
"Aah! My eyes, what the hecks going on."  
  
Axl yelled rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Millia was already up and glaring at Sol.  
  
"Why'd you do that Sol, its four in the morning!"  
  
Sol growled lowly, becoming deathly serious as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Listen you two, There's something coming this way underground. I need you two to evacuate the town..."  
  
Sol was interrupted by Axl, who also wore a more serious expression on his face.  
  
"It would be better to stick together on this. Why don't you go ahead Millia, while I go with Chief Sol?"  
  
Millia thought otherwise.   
  
"How about I stick with you two, and I have the Bartender evacuate this town."  
  
"Well that works to..."  
  
The three were successfully in forcing the Bartender to evacuate with the small group of people who lived there. Once they finally were gone, the trio of fighters made it to the center of the town. Millia asked Sol a question.  
  
"How is it possible for you to be able to things underground? No one has hearing that good."  
  
Sol, again, didn't like where the conversation was going. He thought for a while before finally coming up with a response that he thought was plausible enough to work.  
  
"Look, Rage, I was a Bounty Hunter, and in order to be one of the best, I had to be able to track my prey without my eyes alone. So I decided to strengthen my hearing in order to keep track of my prey, without actually having to see them. Understand?"  
  
Millia looked like she accepted the answer some what, but still looked skeptical about what Sol was saying. Axl broke in the conversation.  
  
"So, Chief, what are we looking for, exactly?"  
  
Sol scowled at the man.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me chief, dammit!"  
  
"But I recall you saying something about me not having to call you chief in the Bar, Chief."  
  
It all came back to Sol as he remembered the conversation earlier with the Bartender.  
  
"Shit, I did say that, didn't I?"  
  
'Should have said he couldn't call me chief for as long as he lived.'  
  
"Can you guys get serious again? So tell us now Sol, what are we suppose to look out for?"  
  
Millia asked in an effort to bring the two men back to the main point of the conversation again. Sol looked at her and remembered about the current situation at hand.  
  
"Alright, Rage, honestly I haven't a clue about what it is were looking for, all I know is that its underground. Now, then, since you work in this area, do you know of any water systems around here?"  
  
Millia thought for a moment, putting a finger to her lip in thought, as she looked up into the black sky.  
  
"Yes, there are. There are two main underground water systems: the Sewage System, as it is called, accumulates the wasted material of the places they are connected to, like an ordinary sewer. The other one is the Purification System, which bring pure clean water into the towns. Its a system specially given to desert towns such as this one, when they can not purchase the water elsewhere."  
  
Once Millia had given Sol the information, He cracked his neck audibly as he thought.  
  
"Hmm...Whatever's down there is probably traveling through the Purification System. If that System brings in pure water to be used by the towns, that explains the sound of rushing water I heard earlier...Ah, I bet whoevers down their is using the water current get here by row boat. That would explain those rowing sounds, too."  
  
Axl looked a bit confused.  
  
"How do you know its the Purification System? Doesn't the Sewage System also have running water going through it?"  
  
Sol looked at him.  
  
"Your right, water does move through the Sewage system as well, but it doesn't move nearly as fast, with all the shit that gets dumped into that place daily. Plus, the water flow would most likely head in the opposite direction of the town. These guys are traveling way to fast, so they must going with the water current in the Purification System, that's the only explanation. Got that, Low?"  
  
As Sol finished his explanation, he reached into his back pocket, bringing up a pack of cigarettes. He casually took one in his mouth, before using his magic to heat the Fire Seal's blade, then touched the end of the cigarette to the blade, lighting it up. He took a long drag from it before exhaling smoke from his mouth and nostrils.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
Five minutes later a small explosion was heard in the desert, and the sound of something heavy hit the sand. Sol smirked. He let his cigarette fall to the ground before stomping it out, under his heel. He cracked his knuckles, followed by his neck before taking the Fire Seal in his left hand, letting the blade tap his side, and putting his right hand in his pocket. Axl had brought his chained sickles along with him, and carried them in both hands, every once in a while throwing one up in the air shortly, before catching it with his hand, Millia extended her hair a little past her waist, getting ready to fight whatever was coming. The Sun now shown a bit on the horizon, And the three looked towards it, beginning to notice something in the light. Sol was the first to identify it and gritted his teeth softly.  
  
'Those are Robotic Kiskes. Shit, I only know of one organization who would create those things! The...'  
  
Sol's thoughts were interrupted by the distorted voices of the fake Knights.  
  
"BZZZ...TARGET SOL BADGUY...AQUIRED...COMMENCING ATTACK...BZZT."  
  
After saying those words, the small mechanical army charged the three warriors. Sol yelled a fierce battle cry, before he rushed into the fray, slashing and hacking through the robots. One of the robots tried to slash Sol from behind, but he easily side stepped before slashing upward, splitting the head in two. Three more followed behind it, each one striking simultaneously, each one nearly crossing each other. Sol gritted his teeth and brought his sword up to block the attack, then instantly pushed forward against the three blades before lifting himself up in the air slightly.  
  
"You bastards are really asking for it now. Tyrant Rave!"   
  
Sol quickly brought a shield of fire in from of him before air dashing in a straight line, smashing through the robots like a hot knife through butter. Once the flames dispersed, Sol noticed a robot right in front of him, ready to impale him with the fake Thunder Seal sword. Acting quickly, Sol adjusted his flight in mid air, before landing on the robots sword, before somersaulting off it and jumping over the machine, twisting in the air to face it. Sol then swung his Fire Seal upwards, shooting a fire ball from its tip, and connecting with the back of the robot's head making it explode. As he landed, he cursed out loud seeing more and more robotic Kys surrounding him. one drew its sword back before swinging forward, sending a projectile of lightning in Sol's direction.  
  
"STUN EDGE!"  
  
another one followed, gathering electricity in its palm.  
  
"RAY DIVIDER!"  
  
'Shit...'  
  
Just as Sol was about to make a move, a ring of fire burst through a large group of robots, before a line of fire lanced out and canceled out all the projectiles. He then saw Axl besides him, holding his sickles at the ready. Sol smirked at him.  
  
"What took you so long, Low? It shouldn't have been that hard to find me, since I'm the only one in black and red amongst all the white and blues."  
  
Sol commented with mock annoyance. Axl smiled slightly.  
  
"It wasn't finding you that was the hard part..."  
  
Axl began as he connected the grips of his weapons, blocking one of the robot's sword swings and deflecting the blow, then instantly swung his weapon horizontally, catching its stomach and sending it back towards the other machines before continuing.  
  
"...It was getting to you through all these machines. Ya know..."  
  
Axl continued talking to Sol as they stood back to back and countering all attacks that came their way.  
  
"...Its a good thing Millia's not wearing her fighting outfit. It would be too hard to tell who's who with all these white and blue colors, eh Chief?"  
  
He said before catching one of the robot's swords in his chain, then made it stagger back as the side jumped behind it and delivered a cross cut to its back and sending it through the air. Sol dashed forward and brought up a flame engulfed fist towards the head of a robot, causing the head to fly off some where. As the robot fell, Sol yelled suddenly, a small burst of flame coming from beneath his feet , forming a ring around his legs, Sol brought the Fire Seal over his head, before quickly impaling the sand with his sword, sending up a giant wave of fire up from the ground, making a huge amount of robots in his vicinity explode into pieces of scrap and shrapnel. Sol had a grim look on his face.  
  
'Where the hell is Rage, anyway?'  
  
Millia had been separated from her other two allies amongst the robotic Ky look alikes.  
  
The fact that she was shorter than all of them didn't help matters much.  
  
'My best chance would be to find those two...'  
  
As she thought of the best course of action, a Robo Ky charged at her with its sword over its head, intent on slicing her in two. She didn't give it the satisfaction. Instantly, she formed her hair into a pair of scissors and cut the machine's arms off, rendering it weaponless, before using her scissor hair again to cleave its head off its shoulders. More of them started to attack, and Millia formed a large shield if hair to protect herself. As she felt the blades connect, she countered all the attacks she could by forming her hair into spears and striking at them. As more came, Millia took to the air, before forming her hair in the shape of a crescent moon around her rolled up form, before crashing into three of the robots upon landing, crushing their heads. As her hair reverted, she took the chance to run from the bothersome machines as she found an opening in their numbers, however as she got there more of them closed off her escape. She was now trapped.  
  
'I'm starting to expend to much of my power...'  
  
She thought as she ran towards the nearest robot and started attacking rapidly with her hair, impaling it until it was no more than scrap metal. As she was about to strike another Robo Ky, an explosion sent the machines and her flying back a bit, then another one came  
  
as the robots were engulfed in flames. As the flames dispersed Millia saw Sol and Axl rushing towards her. She smiled in relief.  
  
"C'mon, lets get out of here!"  
  
Axl yelled as Millia got up to join him and Sol. All of them were together, but completely surrounded. Seeing the odds were not in his favor, Sol decided that he would have to end the whole battle quickly.  
  
'If I use it, those two will get caught in the blast...'  
  
"Listen to me, you two. Get as far away from here as you can and don't you dare turn back."  
  
Sol replied grimly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the robotic knights.  
  
"We can't do that Chief. We can't leave you here!"  
  
Axl said turning towards Sol. Millia also spoke.  
  
"We are totally surrounded. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't go anywhere..."  
  
Millia was cut off by Sol, as he turned and faced the two.  
  
"Maybe you didn't understand me the first time. MOVE your asses, NOW!"  
  
As he said that Sol struck his sword into the ground again, bringing up a wave of fire, and breaking a wide enough opening in the crowd of machines. As the flames dispersed, Axl wasted on time in grabbing Millia's arm and making a mad dash through the opening. As the two escaped, the Robo Kys were planning to follow them but Sol got their attention.  
  
"Hey, its me your really after, right? So come and get me!"  
  
Soon the entire force of robots attacked Sol but before they made it, Sol brought his arms up to his head, holding it as if it was in pain, before crouching down low, as an unearthly black flame arose from his body. The robots struck Sol with their weapons, but it had no effect. Sol looked up at them, before giving an all knowing smirk.  
  
"That's close enough! Now fuck you stupid pieces of scrap metal! Napalm Death!"  
  
Sol instantly flung himself into the air, leaving a red spot of heat in the sand. While all of the robots heads looked towards him, a massive explosion of heat and flame emerged from the sand, obliterating all who came in contact of the huge blast, except for Sol, who seemed to be basking in its heat as it took him even higher into the air, before finally dispersing, leaving all the ground charred black a mile all around by its blast. Sol descended to the heated ground, before bringing up his head and seeing Axl and Millia rushing towards him. He made a stopping gesture with his right hand.  
  
"Don't come any closer, you idiots, its still hot!"  
  
As he made his way casually to the end of the charred ground, Sol's forehead sweat dropped.  
  
"Shit, don't tell me..."  
  
Millia nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, you burned the entire town down to the ground, save for the bar over there."  
  
She said, pointing in the direction of the bar. Sol scratched his head innocently.  
  
"Guess I kinda over did it, huh?"  
  
Axl blinked once before scratching his own head.  
  
"I think kinda is an understatement here, Chief."  
  
Sol narrowed his eyes at the blonde man.  
  
"Shut up, Low, who asked you?"  
  
Millia cut in the conversation.  
  
"I think its time to think of a way to get out of here. Staying in the desert to die is not my idea of fun."  
  
Axl turned towards her.  
  
"But didn't the town folks pack up and take every camel? How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
Sol thought for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Look were going to avoid the next checkpoint towns, alright?"  
  
Axl and Millia both looked at him as if he were crazy, but he continued anyway.  
  
"I don't want to face the wraith of an entire town, alright. Lets just get are things from the bar and take the way thorough the sewers."  
  
The thought of traveling through the sewers was not a pleasant one for Axl and Millia.  
  
"Wait Chief! There's got to be a better way. Why not take the Purification System instead? At least its cleaner down there..."  
  
Sol interrupted him.  
  
"And get caught down there by reinforcements? Sorry, Low, but were taking the sewers. Its the least risky of choosing to go through the Purification system, or dying out here in the desert, right?"  
  
The other two reluctantly agreed and Sol now turned towards the horizon again.  
  
"Now we just have to find the manhole leading there."  
  
Axl and Millia groaned.  
  
Note: Sorry about not posting Chapter 2 and 3, but I had some technical difficulties. 


	4. Awe of She

Chapter 4  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed, *sigh*.  
  
"..."-Indicate speech  
  
'...'-Indicate thought  
  
"Gah! It reeks down here. Could you refresh my memory as to why were down here, again?"  
  
Axl complained with a gagging sound. Thanks to Sol's superior hearing they were able to locate the man hole that lead through the sewers. Because there was hardly any light, Sol focused his magic into the Fire Seal to heat the blade up, shedding red light over a small area. He held the sword in front of him to light his way and took the lead, while Millia took the rear. Sol sighed again.  
  
"Alright, Low, for the FOURTEENTH time now: Were going through the sewers to best avoid those annoying robots, and so we don't have to face the desert heat. If you ask that question one more time, I'm gonna shove Fire Seal up your ass and cook you from the inside out!"  
  
Sol was just a little bit irritable since the stench was even worse for him than Axl. Sol, not being human, had a nose that had a sense of smell almost five times greater than a normal human, so Sol's nose could pick up scents normally even a dog might have trouble sniffing out. Millia was thankfully not complaining nearly as much as Axl. Instead, she would just glare at Sol's back for choosing to have to travel down the dank tunnels of the sewers. She finally asked Sol a question that was bothering her for some time.  
  
"Tell me Sol, do you know where were going?"  
  
Sol's answer was not one she was particularly fond of hearing.  
  
"Well Rage, I don't have a solid clue to where we'll be heading. But I do know that this Sewer System travel through every country in a continent. I'm guessing our direction is the west. I'm hoping we can take the sewers out of the country."  
  
Millia looked a bit frazzled.  
  
"Does that mean we have to sleep down here, too?!"  
  
Millia wasn't about to put any other part of her body onto the slime invested floors of the sewers other than the bottom of her feel, since she had on shoes. Sol answered her question.  
  
"I hope you two have a lot of stamina, because I don't intend to lay down here at all, so let's just keep walking, alright?"  
  
The trio kept walking through the dimly lit tunnel, thanks to the light emanating Fire Seal.  
  
Axl and Millia were starting to get tired, the walk felt like forever to them. Sol made sure he slowed down repeatedly so they could catch up. Sol seemed to sniff the air before smiling.  
  
"Hmm...we should be out of here in three hours!"  
  
Millia looked at him oddly.  
  
"How do you know? I don't get it."  
  
She had never known Sol to have such amazing human abilities.  
  
"That's probably because you've never traveled with me before. I'm usually alone, ya know? My sense of smell is just as good as my sense of hearing."  
  
Sol was walking faster now, wanting to get out of the sewers as quickly as possibly before his nose fell off.  
  
"C'mon, lets get going now, I want to be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
The three finally got towards the next man hole. Sol went up the ladder first, before stabbing his sword through the man hole lid as it exploded off the hole. As the three climbed up the ladder, Sol sniffed the air in relief.   
  
"Aw, finally. That shit filled sewer was really about to do a number on my nose."  
  
As he cracked his neck audibly before looking around, Sol noticed the lay of the land.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Axl asked as he also looked around. Millia spoke up.  
  
"I just want a shower..."  
  
She pouted a bit. She felt really dirty after traveling through the sewer. They soon noticed that they were in a small forest clearing. The stars shined brightly in the night sky. Sol looked around again before sighing.  
  
"Shit, I'm not sure where we are, this territory is unfamiliar to me."  
  
Axl blanched at Sol's statement, as he slid on the ground, with a hopeless expression on his face.  
  
"Darn, why do you seem to have the worst luck, Chief? Are we gonna have to travel through the sewers again?"  
  
Sol walked up a small grassy hill. He turned back to his companions.  
  
"Hey, there's a small body of water over here. Why don't we get a drink and rest up?"  
  
Sol suggested as Axl and Millia ran up the hill, desperate for clean water. Each of them splashed the cool liquid on there face. Axl smiled in contentment.  
  
"*PHEW* I needed that!"  
  
Millia nodded her head in agreement. Sol turned his head up to the sky, as if hearing something. Millia looked worried.  
  
"Is something the matter, Sol?"  
  
He stood up, still looking at the sky, then nodded.  
  
"I think something's approaching...?"  
  
The other two kept deathly silent until they, too, heard a sound.  
  
"It sounds like a propeller, lots of them."  
  
Millia commented, still looking skyward. An object appeared in the sky. As it got closer the three could make it out to be an air ship. Sol saw a painted sigh on the bottom of the giant metal ship as it got closer. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
  
'The May Ship...damn, its those annoying Jellyfish Pirates!'  
  
The giant ship soon stopped and hovered in mid air over the small oasis, before descending towards the ground, blowing the trees back by the propellers wind current.  
  
The three travelers held an arm to there face as the wind current splashed water on their clothes. Sol gritted his teeth as the water got his clothes wet. A ladder was extended to the ground, as two figures made their way down from the side of the ship. The first one was a tall man, with long blonde hair, tied by a thin sting. He wore a long hat on his head, and his eyes were covered in sunglasses. He wore a long black leather trench coat, with a matching pair of black pants, help up by a ridiculously large belt. He had no shirt on, revealing a well toned muscular chest. in his right hand he held a long wooden cane. The other one was a short brunette haired girl dressed in a bright orange dress. She wore a large, matching colored captain hat with a skull and cross bones decorated at the center of it. As the pair landed to the ground, they looked oddly at the trio. The man dressed in black looked at the three carefully before his eyes zeroed in on Millia. With amazing speed he was in front of Millia in a second, tilting her body backwards as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Hey there, Miss. Your such a beautiful lady..."  
  
The man didn't have a chance to finish as a large anchor dropped on his head from nowhere. Sol sweat dropped. The little girl in orange held the large anchor over her right shoulder, fuming at the tall man.  
  
"Johnny..."  
  
She said in a low dangerous tone, using the man's name. Johnny held his arms up in a defensive position.  
  
"Ow...please May, it was an accident! You know how I get if front of a pretty girl..."  
  
The young girl, May interrupted him.  
  
"Why don't you ever do that to me?"  
  
The girl said, keeping the low dangerous tone.  
  
"What does she got that I...hey, I know you! Your that lady who was chasing after that shadow guy a few years ago, right?"  
  
Millia's eyes showed with recognition.  
  
"You were the girl chasing after that winged woman, too, weren't you? I never caught your name, until now."  
  
Millia said softly. May smiled.  
  
"I haven't caught your name, yet."  
  
Millia gave May her full name.  
  
"Its Millia. Millia Rage."  
  
Johnny had trouble getting on his feet. he looked towards Axl and Sol.  
  
"Yo Axl, Sol! Can you guys help me up?"  
  
Johnny asked. As he was helped by the two men, he asked them why they were in the oasis.  
  
"What are you guys doing here in our secret Oasis?"  
  
Axl looked at Johnny for a moment.  
  
"Secret Oasis? You guys own this area?"  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
"Unofficially speaking, yes. Its one of our mains sources of water for the May Ship, since we can't get it from the Government. Ya know, being out laws and all."  
  
Axl nodded his head at the explanation.  
  
"You guys going somewhere?"  
  
Axl asked. Johnny scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, our newest member wants to go to England to meet a friend she'd promised to see. So were going to the European continent. How'd you three get over here, anyway?"  
  
Axl's expression turned a bit serious.  
  
"We got hunted down by some robots that look like Ky Kiske back at a checkpoint town in the desert. Chief Sol wanted us to go through the sewers. Once we came up, we ended up here. Hey, since your headed to England, mind if we come along?"  
  
Johnny thought it over for a moment.  
  
"Well, normally I'd refuse, but seeing as you are in a lot of trouble, I guess I can lend a helping hand. We'll just get the water and be off, so welcome aboard!"  
  
Once the water was brought into the ship via a large vacuum type machine, it ascended to sky. Inside the Captain's quarters, stood Axl and Sol, along with Johnny, who was steering the wheel of the ship. The room was rather small, with some navigation equipment and maps everywhere. Sol looked onward at the sea of clouds before asking Johnny a question.  
  
"Hey, how is she doing?"  
  
Johnny kept his eyes forward, still steering.  
  
"Dizzy? Why do you want to know?"  
  
Sol looked out at the clouds again. But as he was about to say something to Johnny, some one entered the room. Sol looked at the person, and saw it to be the very one he was talking about with Johnny. She was a rather short young woman, with wine colored eyes, and azure hair, tied up in a yellow bandanna of sorts. She more a short sailor shirt, covering only her chest, while leaving were waist bare. there were holes in the back where a pair of small pings protruded from: the right wing was black, while the left one was white. She wore very short denim shorts, with a hole in the back to show a long black tail with a yellow bow tied near the end. Her long white and blue stiletto added some extra height to her frame, but otherwise, she still looked a bit short. The wings and tail proved her to be more than a simple human. She was a Gear. A Half-Gear, to be more precise. She noticed Sol and looked at him a bit pensively. Sol gave her a sideway glance from his standing position.  
  
"Your looking good, Dizzy."  
  
Sol said simply as she bowed her head down a bit.  
  
'Um...its nice to meet you again, Mr. Badguy, but why are you here?"  
  
Sol came closer, about to say something, when Dizzy's black wing all of sudden transformed into a reaper like creature, and lunged for Sol. Sol jumped back to get out of reach of its long scrawny arm, As Dizzy grabbed it by the shoulders.  
  
"Please Necro, not now, remeber what happened last time..."  
  
Necro, her black wing, was not in a pleasant mood to see the only man who could beat him around without seeming to try, and that didn't hold well with Necro.  
  
"Let ME at him! I'll KILL him! I'll TEAR him apart..."  
  
As Necro kept raving at Dizzy, Sol laughed, seeing how pissed Necro was.  
  
"Its nice to see you, too. Might as well say hi to Undine as well."  
  
When Sol said the name, Dizzy's white wing transformed into a pale woman with long feathery hair. She nodded towards Sol.  
  
"Hello, its been a while, Mr. Badguy. I'm surprised were all meeting in a friendly manner such as this."  
  
Dizzy looked pathetically at her white wing for help restraining Necro, but Sol stopped her.  
  
"Go ahead and let the bastard let off some steam. I did beat him a second time, anyway."  
  
Necro gritted his teeth at Sol in frustration.  
  
"I was fighting constantly, so when you came along, I was to tired to fight you at my full power!"  
  
Sol closed his eyes and shook his head at the black wing as he smirked at it.  
  
"Excuses, excuses. When will you learn that I'm an unbeatable opponent, Necro?"  
  
Necro's eyes flashed red.  
  
"You want to take this outside?"  
  
Sol narrowed his eyes, anticipating a fight with the young Half-Gear, in order to gauge her strengths and see if they improve in his absence.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
He said calmly, but Dizzy didn't look to pleased with this and turned towards Sol.  
  
"Please Mr. Badguy, don't provoke him. I don't want to fight you..."  
  
Sol interrupted her, his voice taking on a serious tone.  
  
"You should just accept Necro as a full part of you, ya know? The same should go with Undine. They are systems that hold the key to your Gear powers. To not allow them their wish to fight, you merely drive them away. They are connected to you, Dizzy. They will be the best friends you ever have. Trust me on this, I should know..."  
  
Sol felt himself speak to much, and cut the rest of his speech there. Dizzy looked curiously at him.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She questioned, trying to understand what he meant, but Sol shook his head.  
  
"Why don't we go out to deck and see how strong you've become, eh?"  
  
He walked quickly past her so he could avoid further questioning. Dizzy soon followed. Axl and Johnny, who had remained unnoticed, turned to each other. Axl spoke first.  
  
"That's the most he's said in a long time."  
  
As the two continued to stare out the window.  
  
----  
  
"So, the mission was unsuccessful?"  
  
A shadow spoke up around the glowing sphere.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. We have lost all traces of Sol Badguy. However, It seems he was not alone. One Axl Low and Millia Rage fought along with him."  
  
The shadow spoke up again after divulging the new information.  
  
"I see. Those two were targets a few years ago, correct? I guess we all have keep our ears opened for any sighting of Sol Badguy. Have any Bounty Hunters had any success?"  
  
The other shadow shook its head.  
  
"No, not yet. So far, it seems he eludes them, as well. We will just have to wait again. A minor set back, Sir."  
  
The other had to agree.  
  
"Yes, only a minor set back. Still, if even the Bounty Hunters should fail, there is still the project..."  
  
----  
  
A Police Air ship flying over the ocean. Ky stood on the front most balcony of the all white ship, staring down at the endless ocean as his hair and clothes whipped in the wind.  
  
He held an empty tea cup in his hand. Ky sighed.  
  
"We were unsuccessful. You've eluded me again, Sol. Regardless, the fact that a bounty was put on your head could only mean one thing: You are being hunted, not just by me."  
  
Ky just wanted to get back to Paris, since the flight to Arizona had been a wasted one. The only thing to note was the charred sand, with an abandoned bar left standing. As he looked forward he thought he noticed something in the sky. He took a telescope from the small table he was sitting at and looked through its lens. His eyes widened. The telescopes zoom rate was impressive. He could see the ship's deck clearly, a rough ten thousand miles away. but that's not what fully surprised him.  
  
'Sol is on the deck of the May Ship!'  
  
Ky looked around the room before his eyes caught sight of a small radio linked directly to the Ship's steering room. Ky grabbed it immediately.  
  
"Captain, hurry and put this ship in stealth mode, and trail the ship approximately ten thousand miles in front of us, understand?"  
  
----  
  
On the May ship's deck, Sol could have sworn he heard some thing but brushed the thought away, as he looked towards Dizzy, as she transformed into a tight fitting leather outfit with white sleeves, her pirate clothes disappearing. Sol brought his right arm up to his neck and cracked it as he tapped Fire Seal's blade against his left leg. Some of the female crew of the ship watched with interest. They never saw Dizzy lose a fight before, but they would be awed by Dizzy as she would push herself harder this time than normal. Dizzy's mind knew that it was futile to hold back her powers. Sol was the only one so far who pushed Dizzy to her limits, her normal tactics against lesser opponents proving useless against him in their past fights. Dizzy steeled herself for the fight.  
  
'I wont hold back...'  
  
The two stood upright, with calm manners. Sol occasionally cracked his neck as he waited casually to see what Dizzy would do. Instantly, she rushed towards him, before swinging out with a sword arm. Sol was impressed, as he barely blocked the swing.  
  
'That was like Justice's Michael Sword...'  
  
The blade disappeared as Dizzy spun her body, her other arm turning into a kind of crab claw as she struck again, Sol twisted his sword to prevent it from getting caught, but was solidly hit in the back by Dizzy's tail, as it transformed into a giant worm like creature a bit him, drawing first blood as it tore through his shirt and back, knocking him up in the air. Dizzy then jumped after him, but as she reached him, he reacted with a back flip, and then caught her tail in his right hand as he swung her below him, before twisting his body and catching her in the stomach with the back of his foot, sending her plummeting to the deck with amazing speed. She hit it solidly before bringing her self up quickly and jumping away from Sol as he landed, but he swung his sword horizontally, swaying forward, and caught her in mid air. As Dizzy landed, she put her hand to her side and felt blood dripping down her fingers, soon however, the cut closed as her body regenerated itself of the damage. The crew was silent, amazed by the speed of the two combatants. They stood still again, each recovering their breaths as they stared at each other.  
  
"That was a good attack Dizzy, you've improved."  
  
Sol commented. Dizzy was one of the few out there who could really get Sol fired up in a fight. Though, she was still to weak to test out his true power on her, he was fairly satisfied so far. Dizzy looked towards him.  
  
"Why don't you attack first this time."  
  
Dizzy said to him.  
  
'Looks like I have to show her some other attacks I have...'  
  
Sol suddenly rushed towards her with great speed, striking out with the pommel of the Fire Seal, before striking upward with the blade. Undine appeared and placed a strong shield of ice over Dizzy, and so far it held, until Sol brought the sword back to his right side, before slashing at the shield and cutting it in two, leaving Dizzy shocked. Sol then stepped over a little bit bringing his fist behind him, then twisted his body as he sent his fist flying in a gauntlet of fire, hitting Dizzy in the face, and making her sail through the air before she hit the deck with her back. As she rose, Dizzy held her cheek in pain before glaring at Sol and getting up. Sol dashed towards her again as Dizzy crouch down, as Undine formed over her and shot her hand out, making a pillar of ice jut out of the deck. Sol saw it coming, but had run to fast, as his momentum carried him through the icicle shattering it, as he tripped and fell to the ground. He got up slowly, looking at Dizzy again before Necro came forth and slashed at Sol with his claw. Sol was forced to jump but saw through the trick to late as Necro formed small scythes of blue flame and sending them upward to meet Sol at the peek of his jump, Sol was about to fall head first onto the floor before he quickly brought himself up right, and landed on his feet, and calculated the distance there was between him and Dizzy, then rose in the air quickly, bringing his arm back behind his head as a spark of fire came in front of it. He quickly brought his fist forward, stretching it to the length of his arm. He hit Dizzy solidly in her chest as she hit the ground quickly, before bouncing up slightly before recovering in mid air and landed at the same time Sol did. Sol stood up right as he waited for Dizzy to continue, noticing the wound healing abnormally fast on her. He smirked.  
  
'She regenerating now, huh?'  
  
Dizzy breathed in slowly before exhaling.  
  
"I guess I'll have to try out the new ability Necro provided for me."  
  
She said simply as Sol looked at her with a questioning glance.  
  
"What new ability?"  
  
He asked. The question was answered as Dizzy held her head in her arms as if in pain. A large black shadow formed around Dizzy's small frame as her eyes glowed fiercely. Sol looked a bit surprised by what he saw.  
  
'That looks like...'  
  
Sol's thought was interrupted by the feelings of power that swelled around Dizzy as her form turned back to normal. He could hear the crowd of women cheer Dizzy on.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
He asked as his grip on the Fire Seal tightened.   
  
"Its called Necro Install. A lot of my powers have been boosted up greatly now. Are you sure you wish to continue?"  
  
Sol grinned. There was no way he would back up now.  
  
"So what if you got more powerful. Let's just continue this fight!"  
  
Dizzy blurred out of his vision before he felt her strike him in the stomach with a dragon type arm, and felt the Michael sword slash him from the shoulder downward, cutting through the front of his shirt and half jacket. Sol gritted his teeth before striking upward with his sword, barely blocking a punch thrown by Necro, and then pushed Dizzy back, and jumping away from her. Dizzy stood still, as if waiting. Sol breathed hard.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
Instantly he brought his sword up before slamming it into the ground. Dizzy recognized the attack. The Gun Flame was an attack Sol used to send a trail of fire trailing on the ground. From experience she knew that the fire did not travel very far, so Dizzy wondered why Sol would pull it off so far away. As the Fire Seal connected with the ground, flame did appear, but looked a bit smaller than usual. Dizzy was shocked to see the flame coming towards her a such quick speed without dispersing, as she remembered. She quickly side stepped the attack as it struck the decks metal railing uselessly. Dizzy lingered to long on the flame and hadn't noticed Sol jump high into the air, before sending his sword up in a small arch, the sound catching Dizzy's attention as she stared a flame that came from Sol's sword. Dizzy was about to evade the projectile, when she fell to her knees, exhausted from remaining in the Necro Install form to long. Luckily enough, the flame hit the area in front of her, as Sol landed on the ground.  
  
"It seems you have to work on that, huh?"  
  
He asked in an amused tone. Dizzy nodded.  
  
"You win, Mr. Badguy. I'm going to decline the rest of the match."  
  
She said in a tired voice. Sol walked up closer before he was looking down at her.  
  
"Who said your going to give up? Sorry, but this fight ain't over yet."  
  
Dizzy looked at Sol in surprise.  
  
"But I've used up most of my power already."  
  
Ignoring her protests, Sol put his palm on her fore head. A flame emitted from her body, as Sol closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
'What's happening? My power is returning back to normal. Its as if I had never fought yet.'  
  
Dizzy had a puzzling expression. Once he removed his hand, he opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Use your Necro Install again and try to defeat me."  
  
Sol said simply as he walked away. He turned around to face her, and seeing no reason not to, Dizzy used the Necro Install once again.  
  
"All I have to do is defeat you, right?"  
  
She asked. Sol nodded.  
  
"That's all you have to do...but its not gonna be quite that easy anymore."  
  
While Dizzy's face showed confusion, Sol crossed his arms, one over the other, as he began to build up power. A ring of fire burst from his feet, before he lifted his left leg up and suddenly stomped back it on the ground, as he roared to the sky, out stretching his arms, as his body began to be surrounded in a black flame, a white mark seemed to appear on his fore head, before flickering off.  
  
"Dragon Install!"  
  
Sol yelled as the black flame suddenly dispersed. Sol's wounds had all healed as he stood up right again, and put his right hand in his pocket. His eyes glowed brightly now. Dizzy was awed, feeling the sheer power of his will seeming to push her back a little. Even the rest of the crew could feel it as it seemed to push them on their knees as they looked upon him. Sol grinned again.  
  
"Let's not waste time, Dizzy. Come at ME!"  
  
Instantly he rushed off towards her, swinging his sword downward on Dizzy's head. She could barely react to his movements, evading the swing by mere centimeters. As she flew back, Sol kept up with her and struck her with a back hand as he twirled through the air. He soon struck her in the side of the head with the flat of the blade, making Dizzy spin like a cartwheel through the air. As she recovered, Sol ran right behind her as she landed, before impaling his sword into the ground and sending a large pillar of fire up from the ground, and upon striking Dizzy, sent her flying up once more, encased in flames. Dizzy hit the deck at the other end. She staggered to her feet, as smoke trailed off her body as she stood up shakily.  
  
'I'm totally on the defensive. His power is too great...what can I do?'  
  
Dizzy thought while staring at Sol. A thought struck her.  
  
"This is my final assault...Necro!"  
  
Necro materialized from Dizzy's dark wing, drawing out his claw, before blasting streams of light at Sol, who easily dodged it. However, Necro began to fire even more rays at a faster pace trying to catch the man off guard. Necro then morphed into a giant dragon head and sent a large blast of blue flames at Sol. Sol brought up the Fire Seal in an attempt to defend himself as the beam washed over his body. Dizzy began to struggle to keep her balance as the blast got stronger and stronger. Dizzy finally flew back, screaming as she was sent flying backward, hitting the rail at the end of the deck, rendering her unconscious. Sol had used his magic to create a shield of energy to absorb the impact of the attack and remained unharmed. He then took a look at Dizzy's fallen form, before looking at one of the crew members.  
  
"Hey you, get her to the sick bay."  
  
With that being said, Sol walked off, bringing his sword over his right shoulder, heading back inside the ship.  
  
Note: Just expressing my thanks to the reviews of Chaos Samurai(I believe that's his or her name). I would also like to answer a question you asked in your third chapter review: Sorry, but there most likely will be no romance in this story. Its mostly an action story. Maybe in another story, though. 


	5. Simple Life

Chapter 5  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is pointless, huh?  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry. Where's that god damn cafeteria?"  
  
Sol said rubbing his stomach. It growled loudly in response.  
  
'Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in probably four days since I arrived at that checkpoint town. Damn, that's where all these problems started...'  
  
Sol thought back to his day back in the bar, and had met up with Axl and Millia. After that, they got in a fight with the Robo Kys and had to travel down in the sewers, ending up in an unofficially owned territory held by The Jellyfish Pirates. Luckily for the three travelers, the May Ship had come to their rescue, much to Sol's annoyance. Sol walked down another set of hall ways, looking for the entrance to the cafeteria. He went deep in thought again, wondering when the next set of trouble would come, and what form it would take. He was tapped on the shoulder lightly, and he turned around. It was Millia, now dressed in an outfit very similar the pirates on board the air ship. She wore a large pirate hat on her head, and wore a white sailor shirt with a blue bandanna around her neck.  
  
The shirt covered most of her chest, but left her waist bare, similar to Dizzy's shirt. She also wore cut off denim jeans. Sol looked at her questioning.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked casually. Millia looked at him.  
  
"You seem lost."  
  
Sol nodded at her before speaking.  
  
"Where's the cafeteria?"  
  
She looked at him a bit pointedly, before pointing her finger to a double door room with the sign "Cafeteria" on it. Sol scratched the back of his head slightly.  
  
"Never mind then. Where are you going?"  
  
Sol asked as he turned towards the cafeteria. Millia smiled.  
  
"Same way your going."  
  
When they walked through the doors, Sol's eyes narrowed. The layout was a large white area, lined with many long tables, each one had seats going along side them. The floor was checker colored with black and white tiles. He heard a dripping sound and turned towards one particularly messy table with a packet of ketchup dripping down the edge of the table.  
  
Sol's vision flashed white.  
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
140 years ago.  
  
"Good evening, Frederick. Its time for your tests."  
  
A young woman in a lab coat addressed to a grimy young man who laid in the corner of his dank cell. His muscular body was free of all forms of clothing, so he curled himself into a ball to keep warm. His long brown hair was matted to his back, as he looked up to the woman. His left eye gleamed gold as it hit the light of a ceiling lamp that was right outside his cell. The woman called his name again, or so he thought she was calling his name.  
  
"Frederick..."  
  
Some how he had escaped...and ran down narrow hall. everything was white except for the floor, which was black and white. His legs stained the ground red, leaving his red foot prints on the black and white tiles...  
  
Sol...  
  
Sol...?  
  
SOL!   
  
:::DREAM:::  
  
"Sol?"  
  
Sol opened his eyes. He was still in the cafeteria. Millia was waving her hands in front of his face. She looked concern.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She asked. Sol averted his eyes.  
  
"Its nothing. Let's just eat and get out of here."  
  
Sol said gruffly, as he strode past her.  
  
'I hate this place...'  
  
Sol decided to eat out on the deck, so he wouldn't have to see the cafeteria again. It brought up painful memories of another time very long ago. After twenty seven hamburgers, eight backs of fries, and five sodas later, Sol belched loudly, seeing as no one was around, before grabbing a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it with the heated blade of his Fire Seal.. Sol puffed a few smoke rings as he basked in the solitude of the deck, without no one to bother him.  
  
'I remember those times as clearly as if they happened yesterday. I was nothing more than a guinea pig, wasn't I? Just a wounded animal who was prodded and poked until...'  
  
His thought were interrupted by the sound of foot steps. Sol looked back as raised an eye brow towards the new person who came walking to his side. It was a short woman with bright reddish-pink hair, tied up in a high pony tail, her left eye had a vertical scar running along it, while she had a red tattoo over her right. She wore a traditional woman's kimono of white, with a thin black vest. The left sleeve was ripped and torn at the end. Her right hand held up a long pipe to her mouth, smoke trailing around the opening. had a katana strapped to her long thick belt. She stare at Sol for a moment.  
  
"Why are you here, Badguy?"  
  
Sol turned his head back towards the sky.  
  
"That's my line, Miss Samurai."  
  
The woman looked annoyed.  
  
"Baiken. The name's Baiken."  
  
Sol didn't turn around.  
  
"Whatever...so why are you here? Unless you were getting chased down by those Kiske robots."   
  
Baiken nodded her head, taking a long drag from her pipe. A thought then struck Sol.  
  
"Is Fan Boy here?"  
  
Sol asked with an annoyed tone. Baiken looked at him.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He annoys you too, I see."  
  
Sol groaned at the thought of the person he and Baiken were mentioning: Anji Mito. Like Baiken, he was a full Japanese. He usually wore a blue pair of hakama, and long matching sleeves, and had twin fans held in each of his hands. . He was always topless, with spiky brown hair that stood up in a similar fashion as Sol's, minus a long tail. It was usually bandaged with white strips of cloth. The man also wore small glasses on his nose.  
  
'Dammit, how do I get myself into these things?'  
  
Sol finished his cigarette and tossed it out the side of the ship, before turning towards the inside of the ship. Baiken looked at him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sol turned his head back to her as he stood in the door way.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like shit!"  
  
With that said Sol went inside, leaving Baiken out on the deck. Sol made his way to the bottom of the ship, where the showers were located. The doors at the bottom split to the Men's and Woman's sections. Sol took the Men's door before he stood in front of a large closet area with hangers. Sol saw only a few articles of clothing on a single hanger. He recognized them as Axl's.   
  
'Well, better with Low than the Fan Boy, right?'  
  
Sol thought as he stripped himself of his clothing, making note of his very torn shirt which he wore against Dizzy, as he fought against her. Sol was now naked, except for his head set, which he kept on. As he entered the showers he noticed that he and Axl were the only ones there. Axl noticed Sol and waved slightly.  
  
"Yo, Chief, come to take a shower?"  
  
Sol simply nodded as he headed towards one on the opposite end of Axl. Before he turned it on, however, Axl spoke to him.  
  
"Ya know, Chief, were the only ones here. You should take your head gear off. You wear it all the time. Your foreheads probably the dirtiest thing you got, anyway."  
  
Sol thought for a moment as he put his hands on the metal plate. It was actually a suppression device Sol had created to hide his true nature and being from others.  
  
"I already know your, a Gear, Chief. and Not just any Gear, either. Your the Proto-Type.  
  
The very first one ever made..."  
  
Axl was then interrupted by Sol.  
  
"What if someone comes in here and finds out what I am? It wouldn't be a pretty sight."  
  
Sol turned on the water, letting it run down his body, making a soft clanging sound as it hit Sol's head gear. Axl chuckled slightly.  
  
"Did you know Anji and Baiken are on board?"  
  
Sol grabbed a bar of soap, scrubbing his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Baiken having a smoke on deck."  
  
Axl turned off his shower faucet, before grabbing a towel.   
  
"When will we reach England?"  
  
Sol looked at Axl.  
  
"How should I know? Ask Johnny, he's the one driving this thing."  
  
Axl nodded, before heading out to get his clothes.  
  
'I'm tired...guess I'll go sleep after this.'  
  
Once So was finished, he headed to the Captain's quarters. Johnny held a cup of coffee in his right hand, while his left was on the wheel. He turned his head towards Sol.  
  
"What's up?  
  
Sol put a hand to his hip.  
  
"After you guys head to England, I need you to take me to Transylvania."  
  
Johnny turned his head back to the wheel.  
  
"What for? No, never mind. Just tell me where you want to be dropped off."  
  
Sol scratched the back of his head as he thought of what to say.  
  
"Let's just say that the place you'd be taking me technically doesn't exist."  
  
Johnny raised his eye brow at the response, turning back to Sol.  
  
"What do you mean technically doesn't exist?"  
  
Sol yawned loudly before responding.  
  
"You'll see it if you decide to take me. Well?"  
  
Johnny looked skeptical at Sol.  
  
"How am I suppose to take someone to a place that doesn't exist?"  
  
Sol looked pointedly at the black clad man.  
  
"If I remember correctly, your Secret Oasis doesn't exist, either..."  
  
Johnny sweat dropped at the comment.  
  
"Fine...I'll take you to this unofficial place in Transylvania, okay?"  
  
Sol nodded at the answer before turning around and leaving the Captain's Quarters.   
  
----  
  
Sol was provided a small room to sleep in. It was fairly comfortable looking, with a thickly cushioned bed, a wooden dresser, and an orange colored rug. Sol laid on the thick bed, hanging the Fire Seal over the side, as he out his hands in back of his head and yawned loudly, closing his eyes and going to sleep. The man had been sleeping when a voice came over the intercom hidden in the wall.  
  
"Attention, crew, we will be landing in fifteen minutes."  
  
It was Johnny's voice. Sol lifted himself off the bed and stretched, as he yawned loudly.  
  
'Damn, already, huh? I didn't even get to sleep that long. Oh well...'  
  
As he came to the deck, he saw many pirates on the deck already. He noticed Axl talking to Anji. Sol decided to go to the railing and look down at the small forest landscape the Ship was heading towards.   
  
"Hope I'm not noticed here by Fan Boy. He asks to many questions..."  
  
Sol muttered to himself. No such luck. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, face to face with Anji. The Japanese man smiled.  
  
"Yo, Axl said you were here too, so I thought..."  
  
Sol looked boredly at the other man.  
  
"Still trying to find the meaning of life, amongst other things, eh, Fan Boy?"  
  
Anji looked a bit hurt about the nick name he was given by Sol, but before he could say anything, the ship stopped. The bridge was lowered again, and Johnny, May and Dizzy got off first. The three were followed by Baiken, Millia, Anji, Axl and Sol as they left the deck of the May Ship. The first three waved off to the ship as it took to the skies again. Sol looked at Johnny.  
  
"Where's it going?"  
  
Johnny responded as he turned around to face Sol.  
  
"They'll be back later on in the evening, then I'll take you to Transylvania."  
  
Sol nodded at the answer as Axl spoke up.  
  
"Hey Johnny, I thought we were going to London.."  
  
Johnny looked towards the other man with an apologetic sigh.  
  
"Nope. Sorry Axl, but I said I'd take Dizzy to see a friend she met on land.."  
  
Anji asked the next question.  
  
"Where are we, exactly?"  
  
Dizzy answered the question..  
  
"This forrest is called Verdant. My friend said the house is around here somewhere."  
  
All of them, minus Sol, searched the area a bit. Millia looked up at Sol.  
  
"Can't you help us? I'm sure your nose could track down the scent of that house."  
  
Sol's left eye twitched slightly as he heard her. He scowled.  
  
"You think I'm some kind of dog here or something..."  
  
Before he could finish, he heard Anji screaming excitedly.  
  
"Hey, I found it!"  
  
The rest caught up with Anji as they looked at the large stone house surrounded by a field of flowers circling the entire house, while a small moat circled around the field.. Sol whistled out loud as he saw the structure.  
  
"That ain't no house...its a fucking castle! Your friend must be pretty darn rich to live here."  
  
Dizzy was already at the large wooden door of the front of the house. Johnny commented on the structure.  
  
"This house has got to have about thirty rooms on each floor. Ten floors high...sheesh, that's at least three hundred floors total in that house..."  
  
Dizzy and May both inspected a rather large door knocker on the front, right below the closed viewing window. May took it in her hands and banged on the door, waiting for a reply. Baiken and Millia, as well as the men slowly made their way towards the door, as it opened revealing a young woman about May's height with short blond hair, in a white dress with gold trim along its surface. Sol looked hard at the woman, finding something odd about her. And then it hit him.  
  
'What the hell...is THAT a guy dressed in girl clothes?!'  
  
Sol scratched his head after seeing the truth, wondering why the young boy was cross dressed as a woman.  
  
'Who would fall for that?'  
  
As if on cue, Anji ran to the small boy and held him in his own arms, unaware that it was actually a boy he was holding. Sol smirked at the sight.   
  
'Guess he would.'  
  
Sol bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Anji spoke.  
  
"My, your such a cute little girl..."  
  
Johnny was already rolling on the ground, laughing his heart out. Anji looked at the Pirate captain, oddly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Johnny tried to get himself under control but failed miserably. Dizzy decided to answer for him .  
  
"Mr. Mito, she's a he."  
  
Anji looked at her oddly before looking at the cross dresser carefully before it hit him.  
  
"Hey, your that Bounty Hunter that got me three years ago...oh kami sama, you ARE a guy!."  
  
Baiken covered her face in embarrassment, wishing she wasn't the same nationality as Anji for a moment. The young man, as it appeared to be, shook Dizzy's hand as he spoke to her.  
  
"Its been a while since you visited me, Dizzy. I see you brought some new friends with you, too. Won't you introduce me to them?  
  
The cross dressing boy's voice was almost as feminine as his features. His gaze turned towards Sol and looked at him for quite a while, making Sol uncomfortable.  
  
'Why the hell is he staring at me like that?'  
  
Dizzy pointed to Axl first.  
  
"This man is Axl Low. He's English, just like you, Bridget."  
  
Axl gave Bridget a nod as he was introduced. Sol looked oddly at Bridget.  
  
'Isn't that a girl's name?'  
  
Dizzy then pointed to Millia.  
  
"This is..."  
  
Millia answered for her.  
  
"We've already met once before."  
  
Bridget nodded as he remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah, your Millia Rage, The Blond Huntress."  
  
Millia nodded before saying,  
  
"I wish you wouldn't use that name."  
  
Bridget apologized before looking towards Dizzy.  
  
"I've already met Anji Mito and Baiken...but that man in red I don't know."  
  
His gaze turned to Sol again, and Sol fought back the urge to flip the boy off.  
  
'Stop staring, punk.'  
  
The thought as Dizzy introduced him to Bridget.  
  
"This man is Sol Badguy, a Bounty Hunter like yourself, Bridget."  
  
Bridget smiled at Sol before bringing his hand forward.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Badguy. I thought it was you, you know, being a legendary Bounty Hunter and all."  
  
Sol ignored the out stretched hand as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Legendary? Since when?"  
  
Bridget looked confused.  
  
"You know, don't you? Your the only one who was able to defeat the first, true, all-powerful Gear called Justice."  
  
Sol's eyes narrowed even further.  
  
'No one knew that. So how does this kid know?'  
  
Sol pretended like he shrugged the thought off and shook hands with Bridget, while secretly vowing to find out how Bridget knew of his other wise secret victory over Justice.  
  
----  
  
The house was enormous, as Johnny had predicted it would be. It did house three hundred rooms, all well kept and furnished. Every one explored the whole house, seeing what they could do. A couple of times, everyone would play Hide-and-Seek, thought Sol and Baiken declined. Baiken just explored all the rooms without much interest, just wanting to walk around. Sol now was at the highest floor. He had been looking for anything that Bridget might have had to point out his knowledge of Justice being defeated by Sol. He was now in the Master Bedroom, where Bridget slept. The was a large bed in the left corner, all of its sheets and drapery were pure white. Sol guessed it to be silk. The rug was plush and soft, and was navy blue in color. In the right side was a desk. Sol went to it and looked around its drawers, flipping through some of the contents. Finding nothing of interest, Sol replaced the contents where they belonged as he looked for anything else. He noticed a doorway behind the desk and went through it, appearing on a stone balcony, behind the house. It had a nice view of the landscape, but Sol ignored it, looking around, for any more clues until his eyes fell on a ladder connected to the wall, besides the way he had entered from. Sol put his hand on his chin thinking.  
  
'Must lead to the attic. Oh well, couldn't hurt to take a look...'  
  
Sol made his way up the ladder. He opened a small door that looked just big enough to let a small kid through. Sol whistled at what he saw. The room looked more like a training area. The room was mostly bare, except for a small area on the wall to his left. It had a lot of Bounty lists on it. Sol walked over and took a closer look.   
  
'Most of these are about a year old...except this one...What the...'  
  
Sol saw a brand new list posted on the wall a tore it off looking at it closely, before reading it out loud softly.  
  
"Wanted, Sol=Badguy, A.KA. The Corrupted Flame. Bounty=$1,000,000 World Dollars for capture. Necessary needed alive. The Corrupted Flame, as he is also called, was the victor over Justice, the first and most powerful Gear in existence. He uses a weapon of the Outrage set, in order to conjure up flames to burn his enemies to a crisp. Extreme caution advised."  
  
Sol laughed at the list.  
  
"What the hell is up with this copy? They make me sound like I'm some kind of magician or something. Heh, wonder what the Police version looks like..."  
  
Although he was laughing, Sol took in the information seriously.  
  
'Someone has just put a Bounty on my head for capture, which means...'  
  
----  
  
"Hey, where's Chief Sol?"  
  
Axl asked himself as he laid down on a couch on the very bottom floor of the house. He eventually saw everyone else enter the small living room.  
  
"You guys seen the Chief?"  
  
Axl asked them. They all shook their heads.  
  
"He's not here, huh?"  
  
Bridget said looking at everyone else. He put a hand to his chin as he thought where Sol could be. Baiken sighed.  
  
"Why don't we just look for him?"  
  
She suggested. Bridget agreed, as all of them searched through the entire house, finally ending up on the top floor. After searching through all the normal rooms, they face the door leading to the Master Bedroom.  
  
"This door seems different from the rest."  
  
Millia commented, before Bridget spoke.  
  
"This is my bedroom. I locked the door though..."  
  
As he was talking, his hand went around the knob, turning it easily. Bridget's face showed confusion.  
  
"...or maybe I didn't."  
  
They all were about to go in when Bridget held up his hand.  
  
"Its my room, let me check, you guys wait out here."  
  
Bridget walked into his room checking the area. The door to the balcony was open, but other wise, everything seemed in order. Bridget walked out to the Balcony, and saw Sol with his back turned from the young boy, sword hefted on his right shoulder, as his left hand was at his side, holding on to a piece of paper. Bridget knew what it was, though:  
  
The Bounty Hunter List. Sol kept his back turned as he spoke.  
  
"Tell me, squirt, were you planning to catch me while everyone was playing around?"  
  
Bridget looked carefully at the tall man's back, wondering if he would do anything.  
  
"Not at all, Mr. Badguy. But..."  
  
Sol turned his head slightly to see what Bridget was doing. The boy was twiddling his fingers as he stared at them as he continued to speak.  
  
"...I was hoping I could challenge you to a fight, if that's okay?"  
  
Sol raised an eye brow about what Bridget was proposing.  
  
"Tell me something, kid. You don't sound all that interested in the money, but more in the fight. Now why would that be?"  
  
Sol asked Bridget, as the boy thought of a good response.  
  
"Well, I was never interested in money, probably because my family was rich. Anyway, the only reason I take up Bounties in the first place is to prove myself to them. You know, to show my family that I can take care if myself."  
  
Sol kept his back turned as he thought of what Bridget was saying.  
  
"So, you think by fighting me, your gonna prove to your family that you can take care of yourself?"  
  
Bridget nodded. Sol groaned.   
  
"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Besides, I don't fight children."  
  
Bridget looked upset at Sol.  
  
"I'm not weak, dammit!"  
  
Sol tapped the sword on his shoulder.  
  
"I never said that. All I said was that I don't fight children. Sorry, but your out of luck."  
  
A yo-yo swirled past his head, staying in the air. Sol looked at it.  
  
"I must insist, Mr. Badguy. Just one fight, and that's all I ask."  
  
Sol was now getting irritated. He had a small conversation with Baiken earlier, and he remembered the woman saying that Bridget was a master fighter with yo-yos. He tapped his sword against his shoulder again, then launched the blade straight up in the air before catching it in his left hand as it came back down. Bridget lifted the white dress off his shoulders, revealing a thin, blue colored vest around his body. He wore tight black shorts and large platform shoes. From out of the dress he pulled a metal object, which looked like a giant hand cuff, and put it on his waist. He then pulled out what looked to be a Nun's hood the same color blue as his vest, with a golden cross adorned on the back of it.  
  
Sol raised an eye brow.  
  
'Okay...now I've seen EVERYTHING.'  
  
Sol put the Fire Seal to his side as he looked at Bridget.  
  
"Tell me...why do you dress up as a girl, anyway?"  
  
Bridget stared a t the ground for a bit.  
  
"Well...where I come from, its believed that a family is cursed if they have twin boys. Normally, the twin born after the first must be killed as a sacrifice to lift the curse, but rather than kill me, my parents decided to raise me like a girl in order to keep me alive..."  
  
Sol laughed.  
  
"So that's it...oh well, just had to know. Now, let's just get this over with."  
  
The two stared down each other for a moment before Bridget attacked first, calling back his yo-yo from behind Sol, who turned around, only to duck, as the yo-yo came whirling past his head.  
  
'What the fuck...?'  
  
Sol brought his sword behind him as Bridget ran towards him, kicking outward with his foot, yo-yo extending as it struck the blade. As the yo-yo came back, Sol rushed over towards Bridget and tried to hit him with an over head slash, but Bridget quickly formed a cat's cradle with the stings of the yo-yo, bringing it forward to defend against the strike. Small sparks flew up as Sol's blade met with the strings.  
  
"There metal strings..."  
  
Sol commented as he brought his sword back. Bridget nodded.  
  
"Of course they are. I couldn't defend myself very well if they weren't."  
  
Sol cracked his neck.  
  
"Yeah, that's true..."  
  
Bridget extended the yo-yo again before attacking Sol again. He went in with a low sweep, but Sol easily jumped over the yo-yo, however, as it came back, Bridget made a full spin, bringing up the yo-yo and moving it behind him, before it came forward again, catching Sol in his jump.  
  
"Do it, Roger!"  
  
Bridget yelled as he cupped his mouth with his hands.  
  
'Roger...'  
  
Sol thoughts were interrupted as he felt multiple blows to his back, before falling to the ground. When he looked up , he saw Bridget holding a teddy bear in his arm. Sol raised an eye brow.  
  
"What's with the stuffed bear?"  
  
Bridget smiled as he hugged the stuffed toy.  
  
"This is Roger. He was a present to me from my brother. He can think and act on his own when I order him to help me. Isn't he cute?"  
  
Sol got back up as he shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure your not really a girl? Your tastes sure seem alike..."  
  
Before Bridget could respond to Sol, the older man started running at him, his speed picking up now, as he slashed vertically at Bridget's side. Bridget had to jump away from the attack, unable to defend it with his yo-yo strings. He was now feeling a bit nervous.  
  
'He's moving very fast, now. Where did all this speed and power suddenly come from?'  
  
Sol slashed upward, almost catching Bridget in the chin, as the boy jumped up, tossing his yo-yo behind him. Sol followed the boy in his leap, trying to kick the boy out of the air, but Bridget seemed to roll away from him, using the yo-yo string to move backwards. The two landed at the same time, before Bridget rushed at Sol, bringing his yo-yo forward, and smashing Sol in the face. He then followed up with a vertical strike, hitting Sol solidly in the chest, making the man stagger back.  
  
"Here it comes..."  
  
Bridget said slowly as he brought out a second yo-yo, twirling them, hitting Sol repeatedly in the face. Finally, Sol countered with a right hook, catching Bridget in the face, but as soon as he did, a giant Roger materialized and crushed Sol against the balcony.  
  
"Was that it? My Loop-the-Loop finished him off so easily..."  
  
Bridget sighed as he looked at the downed Sol Badguy. He sighed disappointedly at the fight.  
  
"You couldn't have beat Justice with that kind of strength. What happened to that speed and power I saw before?"  
  
As he turned to leave he heard Sol laugh at him.  
  
"I never said you were going to see the power that defeated Justice, but this should suffice..."  
  
Bridget turned around only to see the area that Sol was occupying empty.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
As Bridget turned back around he was struck hard in the stomach. Bridget's eyes extended to full size, his mouth opening wide, dripping saliva. His arms and legs dangled loosely, as he was carried on Sol's right fist. Sol grinned.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Sol then brought his left his forward, striking Bridget in the face. The boy flew off the balcony by the force put behind the punch. Sol grabbed the yo-yo in his left hand, to make sure Bridget didn't fall. Sol turned his head slightly.  
  
"Guess he's had enough..."  
  
He pulled the boy back up and carried him in his arms, walking back into the room, and placed the unconscious Bridget on the bed. He left the room and entered in the hall way, finding everyone leaning against the wall. Axl spoke up first.  
  
"Hey, Chief, where were you?"  
  
Sol yawned before scratching hi head.  
  
"I was just..."  
  
Sol stopped suddenly and looked at the door to Bridget's room, before rushing through it and heading towards the balcony as everyone stared at him. Anji looked towards Baiken.  
  
"What's up with him, Sis?"  
  
When Sol reached the side of the balcony, he stared down at the forest, as if searching for something. It was not long before he saw numerous amounts of Robo Kys walking into the clearing. However, they seemed different from the ones Sol fought previously. The heads seemed more solid and streamline, without nearly as much bolts sticking out every which way. The yellow eyes now glowed red, as the seemed slightly bigger than the previous ones. Sol clenched his teeth together.  
  
'Shit, they look like they been upgraded. Better get the hell out of here...'  
  
----  
  
Room of Shadows.  
  
"Our new models should prove more worthy a challenge to Sol Badguy."  
  
A shadow appeared besides the other one.  
  
"Where have they been sent?"  
  
The other looked at him.  
  
"Verdant."  
  
----   
  
Five minutes earlier.  
  
Ky was posted on one of the trees near the edge of the forrest, the thick branch supporting him as he looked through a pair of binoculars.  
  
'Sol entered this house with Dizzy, the second self reliant Gear. What are you planning Sol? Surely you must know about the Bounty put on your head by now. Are you hiding...'  
  
Before Ky finished his thoughts, he heard a twig snap on the ground. Years of training had always taught Ky to follow his instincts. As he looked down, his eyes widened at the amount of robot duplicates of himself on the ground. Ky didn't dare stir, not wanting to make a sound. He looked as the groups of Robo Kys walked towards the edge of the forrest, looking at the large house.  
  
'This is most definitely not good...'  
  
Ky thought as he saw the swarm of Robots standing on the ground.  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay, but this was a long chapter. For some reason, I don't really like the way this one turned out, but I hope it will work okay. 


	6. Haven't You Got Eyes in Your Head?

Chapter 6  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Is it really necessary?  
  
"We better get out of here."  
  
Sol said as he ran out of Bridget's room with Bridget in his arms. Millia looked at him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Sol looked at them with a serious expression.  
  
"Let's just say we got company. There's a swarm of Robo Kiskes on the loose."  
  
Johnny pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose.  
  
"Are we being chased?"  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
"Hard to say, but I doubt it. Their probably after me. Come on already, let's MOVE!"  
  
Sol didn't need to say it twice as everyone made their way to the first floor.  
  
----  
  
'It will be difficult to for me to go alone and face them.'  
  
Ky thought as he remained as still as possible in his position, as Robo Ky after Robo Ky came through the area.  
  
'They may hear me if I radio back to the Police Ship, I have to think of something...I'm a sitting duck otherwise.'  
  
----  
  
"Shit, these past few days have not been very good for me."  
  
Sol sighed as he reached the last three flight of stairs.  
  
"Man, for a rich guy, you'd think Bridget would have his own personal elevator or something?"  
  
Anji commented from behind Sol.  
  
"Where almost on ground level anyway, what would be the point?"  
  
Baiken said from behind him, sounding a bit annoyed. When everyone got to the last level  
  
they made a mad dash for the front door, Sol opening it as quickly as possible, only to find a horde of Robo Kys waiting for him.  
  
"Shit! Sorry, no machines on the premises."  
  
Sol swung out his right fist, catching the first machine in the jaw, sending it flying into other ones, before slamming the door. Axl tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Chief, out the window!"  
  
He said pointing to a rather large window on the other end of the hall. Wasting no time, Sol ran to it and rammed right through it as the mechanical army broke down the door. Everyone hopped out and ran towards the forest.  
  
"We have to get back to the May Ship!"  
  
Johnny yelled as they ran deeper into the forest. Bridget stirred in Sol's arms.  
  
"...but mom, I don't want to wear lipstick...."  
  
Sol sweat dropped.  
  
"Great, I probably knocked him back to pre-school or something..."  
  
Bridget's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?!"  
  
Sol looked down at him.  
  
"Well...your house has been overrun by a bunch of killer machines in police uniforms."  
  
Sol suggested as the boy stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"ARE you serious?! We gotta go back, I have to win back my house..."  
  
Axl ran besides Sol and looked at Bridget.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be there long. They'll be catching up to us soon enough."  
  
May looked at Johnny frantically.  
  
"Johnny, you have to radio April and have her bring the ship back."  
  
Johnny frowned.  
  
"Its already been done, but the ship won't make it here on time."  
  
"So then, we can't be rescued?"  
  
Anji asked from the back. Johnny turned towards him.  
  
"We would probably be captured before the May Ship got here..."  
  
However, Johnny was interrupted by a new voice.  
  
"Maybe you should board our ship for the time being."  
  
Sol stiffened as he heard the voice.  
  
'I know that voice.'  
  
Sol sighed in frustration.  
  
"Fuck, why do you have to be here, boy?"  
  
Ky came from behind a tree and stared at them.  
  
"Listen Sol, be glad I'm offering to help you in the first place."  
  
Sol scowled at the Knight.  
  
"Who ever said I needed your help, boy?"  
  
Millia sighed.  
  
"We really should get out of here..."  
  
Ky and Sol were not to happy to see each other, though, and the two glared at one another. Johnny got in between them.  
  
"Now, now, can't we all just settle our differences?"  
  
Sol looked at the man.   
  
"I'm not the one with the problem...."  
  
Johnny gave a serious look over to Sol.  
  
"Tch. Fine. What are you planning, boy?"  
  
Ky nodded his thanks to Johnny before he spoke.  
  
"Our ship should be here any second. You will all be safer in there..."  
  
Johnny grumbled as he heard Ky talk.  
  
"Wait, you want us to board a Police Ship? Sorry, Kiske, but that may cause some problems..."  
  
Ky shook his head.  
  
"I assure you, Captain Johnny, that I will not take you prisoner. That even goes for you Sol, unfortunately."  
  
Sol looked ticked off by the little remark.  
  
"Man, bite me!"  
  
The Police ship came over them as a ladder dropped to the ground.  
  
"Come on, lets hurry!"  
  
Ky commanded as everyone ran to up the ladder. Robo Kys came just as the ladder came back up and the ship took off. May stuck her tongue at the machines as they stared up at the Police ship.  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
The main leader of the robots looked to another on his left.  
  
"BEGIN...AERIAL...COMBAT ASSAULT"  
  
----  
  
On the ship, everyone was panting from all the running. Johnny slid to the ground, putting his hat over his eyes, May moving beside him as she rested her head on the tall man's shoulder. Anji was laying down, fanning himself, as Baiken stood behind him, smoking from her pipe. Axl sat in a small chair. Bridget was laid on a small couch to rest in as Sol leaned against the wall, his head down low, looking to be in deep thought. Dizzy stood beside him.  
  
"Do you think we escaped?"  
  
Sol shook his head at the question.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. They'll be back, and I have a feeling its sooner than we think..."  
  
As he said that, the entire ship shook violently.  
  
"Damn, what just happened, Captain?"  
  
Ky yelled over the radio.  
  
"We're being fired at!"  
  
The captain yelled on the other end. Ky stiffened.  
  
"Who's firin..."  
  
Sol interrupted Ky with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Isn't it obvious enough, boy? Its your robotic doubles."  
  
Another blast rocked the ship.  
  
"Sir Kiske, the cannons have been damaged, we can't even take the offensive!"  
  
Ky heard over his radio again. Ky scowled.  
  
"It seems we are sitting ducks, now aren't we?"  
  
Ky remarked.  
  
"You can't be serious, Kiske. You have no other weaponry other than the cannons?"  
  
Johnny asked, the fact that he could die in a Police ship not boding well with him one bit. Dizzy assessed the whole situation as the Ship rocked once more.  
  
'Maybe...it can work...'  
  
Dizzy then turned to Ky.  
  
"Mr. Kiske, may I be let out? I might be able to hold them off..."  
  
Ky looked at her in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that..."  
  
Johnny interrupted the Knight.  
  
"No, wait. If she can do something, we stand a good chance of surviving. Her Gear powers easily surpass all of ours...So let's just leave it to her."  
  
Ky sighed, but understood. Dizzy, as a Gear, was a biological weapon meant to fight. She had her own set of weapons within herself in order to combat all sorts of enemies.  
  
"Very well, allow me to take you up to the deck, Dizzy."  
  
Ky said as the two made their way to the deck. Sol looked towards her.  
  
'Will she use that attack?'  
  
Once at the top, Dizzy instructed Ky to return back into the Ship. Dizzy looked towards the clouds, seeing Robo Kys flying about the area.  
  
"SACRED EDGE!"  
  
A beam of electricity lanced out from one of the machines, almost hitting her.  
  
'Better hurry...'  
  
Dizzy began to gather energy within herself, glowing white as waves of energy swirled about her. The light began to become blinding, bathing the entire sky in white light.  
  
'Now...'  
  
The light faded slightly as a beam shot out from Dizzy, blasting the robotic army out of the sky. However, more and more of the Robo Kys kept coming up.   
  
"My power...I'm starting to lose control..."  
  
Back within the Ship, Sol opened his eyes suddenly. Ky noticed as Sol pushed off the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sol looked towards him.  
  
"That girl's using to much power than she can handle."  
  
Anji looked at Sol.  
  
"How do you know? She looks like she's doing alright to me."  
  
Sol shook his head at the man.  
  
"Look, just trust me on this. She's like a baby still: Her powers are impressive, even stronger than Justice, but her inexperience, added with her hesitation to use her powers to their limits, she doesn't know how to control them after a certain extent."  
  
Ky looked at Sol oddly.  
  
"So then, what do we do?"  
  
Sol walked off towards the door, before turning to him.  
  
"You guys don't have to do anything, just stay here.  
  
Once on deck, Sol surveyed the scene around him. Dizzy stood at the end of the deck, holding her head. Sol noticed some of the Robo Kys still in the air, but they soon retreated into the clouds.  
  
'Damn, she's not doing to well...Guess I have no choice...'  
  
A red aura formed around Sol, bringing his hair up slightly. He looked towards Dizzy.  
  
"Sorry about this..."  
  
Dizzy's vision went red as her white light instantly diminished, before she fell to the ground.  
  
----  
  
"Where...am I?"  
  
Dizzy opened her eyes slowly, but closed them again as bright light hit her eyes. She heard a voice.  
  
"Oh, Dizzy! Your finally awake."  
  
Dizzy turned her head to see that it was May, and then noticed that she was back on the May Ship. She looked confused.  
  
"What happened to me? Weren't we on that Police Ship?"  
  
May nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, you were unconscious when the May ship came. Ky is on board with us, too."  
  
Dizzy got up from her bed as she stretched her wings out a bit.  
  
"What happened to the Police ship?"  
  
May shrugged.  
  
"Not sure, but I guess Ky had it head back to France. Do you feel alright, Dizzy? Are you hungry or anything?"  
  
Dizzy shook her head.  
  
"No thanks May, I'm fine. But...where are we going, now?"  
  
May scratched her head slightly.  
  
"I think were headed to Trasylvania. That's where Sol wants to go.  
  
----  
  
Sol stared at the ceiling as he laid on top of the bed. He started to think.  
  
'Those damn Post-War assholes keep coming after me. The question is, WHY are they after me? I hope that old bastard doesn't mind me spending some time in his house...'  
  
As Sol laid there, Johnny's voice could be heard over the intercom.  
  
"Sol, please report to the Captain's quarters."  
  
Sol got up.  
  
"This better be important..."  
  
Once Sol made it to Johnny's quarter, he opened the door to find Johnny waiting for him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Johnny looked at him.  
  
"We just arrived at the border of Translyvania, So your gonna have to tell me where to go from here, alright?"  
  
Sol nodded, a bit annoyed. He was tired.  
  
"Alright, let's get started...."  
  
----  
  
Castle floating in the sky.  
  
Within the dark room, a man smokes from his pipe as he sits in his chair. The man looked rather old, yet still full of life. He more a simple green suit, with an eye glass on one eye. He stared at the a woman in red beside him before chuckling slightly.  
  
"Sharon, dear, it seems we will be having house guests. Why don't you go and greet them?"   
  
The young woman left as the man sunk into his seat deeper.  
  
"What are you going to do, Sol?"  
  
he said as he looked up towards the ceiling.   
  
----  
  
"This is the place? A castle in the sky?"  
  
Johnny said as he looked at the tall, dark structure, mostly cast in shadows.  
  
"Why are we here, Sol?"  
  
Ky asked as he left the ship. Sol was behind him.  
  
"I want to see if I can get some answers."  
  
Millia looked at him.  
  
"From who?"  
  
Sol turned to her.  
  
"You should know him. He was the founder of the Assassin's Guild, Slayer."  
  
Millia's hair bristled at hearing that name. However, before she could do anything, a woman materialized in front of the group. Sol immediately recognized her.  
  
"Sharon...take me to Slayer."  
  
The woman only nodded, before using magic to open the large doors in front of her. All of them went through the door with the woman taking the lead. After many twisting hall ways, they stood at a large red door, Sharon bowed before disappearing,  
  
"Well, this is it.."  
  
Sol said as he pushed the doors opened. the room was fairly big. The man named Slayer stood by a large window, before turning around , looking at Sol.  
  
"It has been a while, has it not? Tell me, Sol, why are you here?  
  
He asked in a polite tone, as he held his pipe close to his mouth. Sol looked annoyed.  
  
"Look, I need some answers about the Post-War Administration Bureau. Why are they after me?"  
  
Slayer shook his head at Sol.  
  
"Before I answer, why don't you show me how much your skill has improve?"  
  
Sol sighed at what Slayer was implying.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll even fight you bare handed this time."  
  
Slayer clapped.  
  
"Very good, its been boring these past few years."  
  
Sol jabbed the Fire Seal into the ground, before putting both hands into his pocket. Slayer stood still, occasionally blowing smoke into the air. Simultaneously, the two struck out at each other with their right fists, smashing against each other. Sol then brought his left hand forward , trying to strike Slayer, but the man disappeared, before reappearing behind Sol, striking with an open palm. Sol evaded the attack, swinging his foot up to try and catch Slayer off guard, but proved useless as Slayer also brought up his foot to guard the attack.  
  
"Very impressive. I can see your skills are as honed as ever.  
  
Slayer commented to Sol.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...whatever, just keep at it."  
  
Sol finished as he sent a left hook to Slayer's face, but the older man blocked it easily, before shifting back suddenly, then coming forward as he brought his arm out, trying to perform a clothes line on Sol. Sol easily ducked under the attack.  
  
"Maybe we should go faster, I still have a life to live, old man."  
  
Sol said simply as he put his hands into his pocket again. Slayer smirked.  
  
"Very well, then let us continue..."  
  
Ky's jaw dropped as the Sol and Slayer fought even faster, throwing punch after punch at the same time, canceling one another.  
  
"Shit, I can barely keep up with them."  
  
Johnny commented as he saw the fight. Everyone else watched in awe as the two started to move faster and faster. Slayer then landed an over head smash to Sol, as he was sent flying into the air by an uppercut. Sol caught him in. As Slayer touched the floor, Sol slithered like a snake on the ground before kicking out with his foot, leaving a trail of fire.  
  
Slayer jumped over the low attack, before dive bombing down towards Sol, as a pair of bat wings formed behind him.   
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sol barely dodged the attack. When Slayer hit the ground, he changed his momentum, rising up in the air again, just in time to avoid Sol as he shot a huge flame from the ground with his fist. Once Slayer landed, Sol brought his right fist forward, creating a ball of flame, and striking it with his left, sending a wall of fire at Slayer.  
  
"Tyrant Rave!"  
  
Slayer quickly swung his cape from around his shoulder, crushing the flame in its wake. Once he put the cape back on his shoulder, Slayer clapped at Sol.  
  
"That was enough. You have made quite an improvement, Sol."  
  
Sol yawned.  
  
"Can you answer my questions now?"  
  
Slayer looked at Sol.  
  
"I thought none of us would meddle in each others affairs."  
  
Sol growled.  
  
"Please, just spare me. You meddled with me first, anyway. Your the only one who seems to know what's going on..."  
  
Slayer interrupted Sol.  
  
"Yes, very well. Now then, as for the rest of you, I'll have my wife escort you to your rooms..."  
  
Ky shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Slayer, I do not see why we can't hear what is going on here. May we stay and hear out what you know?"  
  
Slayer looked towards Ky apologetically.  
  
"Unfortunately, this business is between Sol and I. That is all I can tell you, Sir Ky Kiske, in fact, that goes for all of you. Now then, Sharon, please escort them to their rooms.  
  
Sharon stepped out from the shadows and bowed to the other, as she lead them to their rooms, leaving Sol and Slayer in the room. Both men took a seat, Sol taking out a cigarette and lighting it with the Fire Seal's blade.  
  
"Alright, let's get started then..."  
  
Note: Sorry, this chapter was kind of short, compared to the last one, but I think it turned out a little bit better. 


	7. Bloodstained Lineage

Chapter 7  
  
written by Illuminet  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same as always.  
  
"Alright, now tell me, why has this Bureau been after me so much. You told me before that they hunt down the Japanese, those who can use Ki, and Gears, right? So why am I suddenly in the spot light?"  
  
Sol asked as he eased into the chair more, to get comfortable.  
  
"To be honest, I don't have any real knowledge as to why their interests have suddenly turned towards you. But I think they are curious: The victory over Justice has proven your power to surpass all human limits. The same goes for your victory over Dizzy..."  
  
Sol looked at Slayer oddly.  
  
"They don't know that I defeated Dizzy. They think that Chinese chick defeated her to claim the bounty..."  
  
Slayer shook his head.  
  
"I'm not talking about your first victory over her, I'm talking about the second one. Remember, she went berserk after falling off the May ship, if my memory serves me right, and the Bureau has all sorts of hired spies, so it was only natural that they track her as best they can. They didn't catch much, but they are aware of your victory none the less."  
  
Sol rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
'So they caught me defeating Dizzy, huh? Still, with my victory over Justice, they shouldn't be that interested, unless it really is just out of curiosity. Maybe they have nothing to do, but I seriously doubt it.'  
  
"So, anything else you want to add to that.  
  
Sol said simply as he took a long drag of his cigarette. Slayer smirked.  
  
"Actually, one thing I do know for sure, they are making another Gear. This Gear is supposedly able to wield enough power comparable to two Dizzys. I know what your going to say: that such a feet is not possible. But I assure you, Sol, that with each day, technology will keep advancing. Even creating Gears with greater initial power levels than any other you might have faced before."  
  
Sol whistled.  
  
"Sounds like quite the challenge..."  
  
Slayer grinned.  
  
"Don't get to arrogant about the situation, yet. It get's worse. You see, this new type of Gear is supposedly able to charge up with the more damage it takes. That being said, if you were to damage these Gears enough, they could multiply their power almost six times more than normal. That could be comparable to fighting six Dizzys. Still confident?  
  
Sol closed his eyes in thought for a moment.  
  
"I still have the advantage. My powers have developed amazingly over the last few centuries of living. This should be enough..."  
  
Slayer sighed at what Sol said.  
  
"I wish I could agree, however, I still have my doubt. What if they are already being mass produced? Can you say for sure you could take them on without any outside help? Would you even go so far as to use your hidden Gear powers?"  
  
Sol looked at Slayer.  
  
"I see what you mean...but I should have enough control over my powers to use them effectively."  
  
Slayer looked at Sol in all seriousness.  
  
"Hopefully your right. It would be a shame to have a repeat of what happened last time..."  
  
Sol growled at the older man.  
  
"Shut the FUCK up! I've learned to control it, alright?  
  
Slayer sighed.  
  
"How about tomorrow we test your control? You can work on it as much as you please."  
  
'Still doubtful...heh, should have known.'  
  
"Yeah, sure. How about this same time tomorrow?"  
  
Slayer nodded as Sol got up and walked out of the room. There was going to be a lot of hard work to be done.   
  
'Better get some sleep.'  
  
Sol walked down the narrow halls until he reached the stair way, where he proceeded up to the fourth floor of the castle. The place creaked every so often as Sol walked up the stairs. He finally was in another hall and proceeded to the end of it, reaching for the last room, and opened the door. The room was all red, similar in style to the one he had been in with Slayer. Sol took a chair and sat on it, looking at the fire place as wood burned in it.  
  
'So...tired...'  
  
Sol fell asleep soundly, still in his chair.  
  
----  
  
"The Robo Kys are useless."  
  
Said the shadow within the dim light. Another turned towards him.  
  
"I agree. Even with these new models, they proved insufficient to capture either Sol Badguy or Dizzy. We need a new approach..."  
  
He was interrupted by a third one.  
  
"Perhaps we should send in that new type of Gear. Her powers should prove quite useful. If we can locate Sol Badguy and Dizzy, she should be able to overwhelm them with her combat abilities."  
  
"Are you so sure? Dizzy is a halfling Gear, but she is stronger than Justice was, plus, we now know that Sol Badguy is stronger than Dizzy, herself..."  
  
"Heh, not to worry. For you see, the new Gear being developed has a special system to convert damage taken into power, and multiply it with her initial power. Only an extremely powerful Gear could possibly do enough damage to destroy her..."  
  
He was then interrupted as another voice spoke up.  
  
"To destroy her? how so? Does she not have regenerative powers?"  
  
"No, not that, she does, however, she can only charge up a maximum of four times. I have no solid evidence on Dizzy's true power, but I believe I have judged it enough, where the new Gear has a power level comparable to two Dizzys. A maximum of four times is enough to give the Gear the power of about eight Dizzy's, yet, this Gear has not lived long enough to control such an overwhelming amount of power yet. So, say this particularly powerful Gear faces with her? She could go insane do to charged powers, or if she didn't, this anonymous Gear would still be able to over power her and kill her. As simple as that."  
  
He explained with a snap of his fingers to enphasize his point. Another laughed.  
  
"There is no Gear out there who exists in this world who wields that much power to destroy our new Gear. We would know about it."  
  
"I agree. Well, are we in favor of sending our new Gear, once we track our target's once more?"  
  
All shadows nodded before another spoke up.  
  
"I have devised an easier system of tracking our target."  
  
All attention turned to him.  
  
"I have found a way to create a navigation system that can track the power signatures of Outrage weaponry. Sol Badguy, Anji Mito, and Ky Kiske wield three of the Outrage. By tracking down there weapons, we could find them a lot easier..."  
  
"Are you certain? You know of a way to track Outrage? Why was this never brought up previously?"  
  
The shadow held up a hand, signaling the other to stop.  
  
"I've have recently developed this system of tracking. If it goes well, we can apprehend both the targets as well as the other two with the Outrage. With these final weapons, we can complete are long awaited project."  
  
"Hmmm....That is true, and we can get the other Outrages very easily, too. It looks like we may yet have our masterpiece complete in a short matter of time. So now then, do we all agree to awaken our new Gear?"  
  
All heads nodded as they began to laugh in delight.   
  
'It is only a matter of time, now...'  
  
----  
  
Sol got up slowly. His muscles ached from sleeping in the chair all night. The fire was already out, as the room stayed in darkness.   
  
"Ow...my body hurts all over."  
  
Sol cracked all his joints audibly as he stretched to get the sores out of his body. When he was done, he walked out the room, deciding to leave the Fire Seal. Very little sun light came into the castle, save for some cracks in various places around the building. Sol made his way to the highest level, where a large balcony stood, overlooking tiny specks of the countryside. When he made it, he shielded his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust to the sun light. When he could finally see, he looked towards a small table, where Ky was sitting, drinking tea with a towering man with a slave collar. The man was ,by all standards, a giant, and the widest man Sol had ever known. Potemkin had an extremely intimidating look to him, but Sol knew him to be as gentle as a butterfly. The two looked at Sol as he stood by the entrance.  
  
"Its you. I never thought I'd see the day you two would set aside your difference to survive."  
  
Potemkin said in a heavy voice. Sol smirked.  
  
"Whatever...why are you here?  
  
Potemkin to a sip from the small tea cup, which looked even smaller in his giant hand.  
  
"Slayer has been training me. Through him, I hope to become stronger than I ever was."  
  
Sol scratched his head.  
  
'He's actually taking the behemoth as an apprentice, huh?'  
  
"How long have you been here, anyway?"  
  
"Not that long I've been here for about a week."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Sol looked around and saw Baiken smoking from her pipe and having a drink with Johnny on the other end. Anji seemed to be practicing a dance of some sort, as he moved around a small area near the center of the balcony. Axl was talking to Bridget. May, Millia, and Dizzy were no where in sight.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Sol heard Millia ask from behind him. He turned to look at her.  
  
"For the most part. When I woke up, I had a fucking cramp in my entire body. And the right side of my face fell asleep, otherwise, just peachy, I guess. What about you?"  
  
Millia shook her head.  
  
"Its a little unsettling for me when I sleep in a castle that houses a real vampire, not to mention he was the creator of the Assassin Guild, which I was once a part of..."  
  
Sol laughed.  
  
"You should loosen up. Vampires ain't that bad, just really annoying."  
  
Slayer emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Am I really so bad, Sol?"  
  
Sol scoffed.  
  
"You really make my life a living hell, you know that?"  
  
The man merely laughed at the fuming Sol.  
  
"I'm sure you already know, but you won't be safe here for long."  
  
Slayer said seriously. Sol nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
Ky looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Potemkin answered for him.  
  
"This castle disappears after about one weeks time for about a month or two."  
  
Ky raised his eye brows.  
  
"What? Are you serious? Why is that?"  
  
Slayer straightened his tie."  
  
"Well, Sir Kiske, it disappears for safety reasons, you see..."  
  
Sol interrupted him.  
  
"It's just to avoid detection. Stop asking so many questions, boy."  
  
Ky growled at the older man.  
  
"Sol..."  
  
Slayer came between the two.  
  
"Now, now. Just remember you all have until tonight, so you should prepare that air ship of yours and get going."  
  
----  
  
"Well, thanks for having us, Mr. Slayer."  
  
Dizzy said as she bowed. The preparations for take off were already set. Sol was the last one to come aboard, turning to Slayer.  
  
"I was hoping to relax a bit, but I should have remembered your castle doesn't stay visible for that long. Oh well. See ya."  
  
As Sol turned to leave, Slayer stopped him.  
  
"Just remember, you owe me for this, my old friend."  
  
Sol gritted his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But hey, I have all eternity to repay the debt, right?"  
  
Both men laughed, while everyone stared at them oddly.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
Ky asked himself. Potemkin, who thought the question was directed at him, shrugged his massive shoulders. Inside the ship, Johnny was waiting.  
  
"Hey, is everyone on board?"  
  
He asked through the inter com.   
  
"Yes, captain, Sol just got on. Now everyone's on board, awaiting take off."  
  
April said back. Johnny smiled.  
  
"Time to hit the skies then."  
  
----  
  
Room of shadows  
  
"Let us launch Violet. She should be ready now."  
  
Said a shade as he looked towards his other comrades. They all nodded.  
  
"Now, a true ultimate Gear has been born. She should have more than enough power to stop both the Gear Dizzy, and the human, Sol Badguy. Let us commence the operation."  
  
All heads nodded once more.  
  
----  
  
Dizzy and May's cabin  
  
Dizzy clutched a hand over her heart.  
  
'Something is coming...What is this feeling?'  
  
May looked towards her.  
  
"Dizzy, is something wrong?"  
  
Dizzy looked up at her, with a pained expression.  
  
"I feel something powerful heading our way...May, please tell Captain Johnny..."  
  
May nodded.  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
As she left Dizzy stared out the window.  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
On deck, Sol was staring out over the skies. The clouds were turning black, as he heard thunder in the distance.   
  
'A storm's coming...along with a birth...a birth of a damned weapon, a Gear...perhaps the most dangerous yet. She has just been released into the world. Tell me...is that why you came, Testament?'  
  
Sol looked towards a rather large raven with a metal collar around it's neck. From behind him came a mass of red liquid as it splashed onto the deck, before revealing a pale skinned man dressed in all black, as his long black hair trailed in the winds.  
  
'Gear Hunter, my only concern is her safety...I swore to protect her with my life.'  
  
Testament spoke telepathically to Sol, as he stood beside him, grasping the railing as the raven perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Testament!"  
  
Dizzy and the rest of the crew came behind them, smiling at Testament. He nodded at her.  
  
"Have you been well?"  
  
He asked, his voice showing a little concern.  
  
"Of course, but why are you here now?"  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"A Gear is coming. I am here to fight."  
  
Johnny raised an eye brow.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Sol kept looking towards the sky.  
  
"Hey, do you know of the place called the Grave?"  
  
Johnny turned towards Sol, with a confused expression.  
  
"You want to go there?"  
  
Ky spoke up suddenly.  
  
"That place is...no, it would be in our best interest to head there. It is secluded from all other civilization. If we are going to fight a Gear, it would be best to do so there."  
  
Johnny looked towards Ky.  
  
"...guess your right. Alright everybody, we'll all head to the Grave then."  
  
----  
  
Nirvana, ex-location of the Assassin's Guild  
  
"It is almost time...you will be able to walk the Earth once more."  
  
Said a hooded man to a giant beast chained to the center of the floor.  
  
"Soon...all the Outrage will be ours..."  
  
The beast growled through the binding chains that held it.  
  
----  
  
Grave, Justice's final resting place  
  
The May ship was stopped near the edge of the Grave land, as there was too much debris in the area to land safely. Everyone headed towards it's center, to a place called The Stairway to the Heavens, where many mangled remains of Gears had fought in the Crusades. The place always had rain, which only stopped occasionally.   
  
"This place brings back memories..."  
  
Sol muttered to himself. When they all reached The Stairway, the rain started to pour even faster.  
  
"So this is where the Crusades ended."  
  
Millia said as she touched a giant statue head that laid on it's side. Dizzy shivered.  
  
"This place...it seems so cold and desolate. So painful..."  
  
Ky looked towards The Stairway.  
  
"This is the supposed resting place of Justice, where he was killed in battle by an anonymous person..."  
  
Bridget spoke up.  
  
"Actually, it was Sol Badguy who defeated him."  
  
Sol scowled.  
  
"Shut up, squirt."  
  
Sol then made his way up the long flight of stairs.  
  
"What are you doing, Sol?"  
  
Ky asked, but a hand stopped him.  
  
"Leave him, Knight."  
  
Testament said simply, as he made his way towards a broken statue and leaned against it, as Dizzy stood talking to him. Johnny and May leaned against another statue, while Bridget played with his yo-yo on the opposite side. Anji stood around shivering, as he did not have a shirt. Axl whistled a tune as he sat on the wet ground. Baiken stood up, sharpening her katana with a small, smooth stone. Millia sat on her hair, which she had solidified to hold her weight.  
  
"It seems it is just us."  
  
Potemkin said slowly to Ky as he towered over the young Knight. Ky simply nodded.  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
Sol finally made it to the very top. A large crystal hovered at the end of the Stairway, housing Justice, the first complete Gear. Sol implanted his sword into the ground before bringing his hands together in prayer.  
  
'This is where it ended...The Crusades...and the Tournament...'  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
The two stare down each other. Justice strikes first, using his Gear powers to shift his arm into a powerful sword, slashing horizontally at Sol Badguy. The latter ducks under the blow. before bringing his right fist out, catching Justice in the stomach. As Justice kneels forward in pain, Sol brings out his left arm swiftly, making the Gear's head snap back as it crashes into the ground. Justice get's up quickly, striking Sol's leg with his tail, before bringing up his giant talons an slashing in an X like motion, tearing into Sol's chest. The man grunts slightly.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!"  
  
Sol slashes upward with his sword into the air, sending Justice upward in a haze of flame, before bringing out his foot and slamming the Gear to the ground. As Sol comes down, he slashes vertically at Justice, but is countered by it's tail, as it wraps around the man's arm and flinging him through the air. Justice then takes to the sky after Sol, and lashes out with an electronically charged tail, sending Sol into the ground as electricity surges through his body. As Justice is about to land on Sol, the man kicks to his feet quickly, hitting a statue as he jump kicks off it, solidly connecting with the Gear's back as it is sent through another statue.  
  
"It is not over yet, Corrupted Flame..."  
  
Justice rises, tired of this game. He has lost to Sol once in the Crusades, due to his overconfidence, but this time would be different. Justice crossed his arms over his large mechanical shoulder pads.  
  
"It ends here."  
  
Justice then released the safety clips of his ultimate weapon, the Gamma Ray. Sol merely smirked. A hot beam of concentrated energy blasted forth from Justice, heading straight for Sol.  
  
"Tyrant Rave!"  
  
Sol brought his right fist forward, sending a giant flame up to protect him. The two attacks met head on, as battle field shook with the immense power being generated from the two combatants. After a while, Justice could not keep his beam up any longer as it shrank, fading away as it left a trail of heat in its wake. However, Sol's massive shield of flame remained.  
  
"Is that it, Justice?"  
  
Sol asked before bringing his sword upward, striking at the flame and sending it in Justice's direction. Justice stared in shock, but then rushed toward the Flame in rage. He was hit head on, but brought his hand forward, grasping around Sol's head set, and ripping it off his fore head as Sol fell back on the ground. Justice lay still on the ground, in a pool of blood, as his armor was charred black in most areas of his body.   
  
"It's the same...the same as that time, long ago..."  
  
His arm grasped the head set tighter.  
  
"Once again I kneel prostrate at your feet, Corrupted Flame!"  
  
He spat the name out with infuriating hatred. Sol stood before him now, as Justice looked at his face, and made a gasping sound as Sol spoke.  
  
"Right...I won't stop until all Gears have been wiped out of existence."  
  
Justice looked at the man in shock.  
  
"Why? How is this possible? You are a Gear just like me! The emblem on your fore head...it is proof that you are a Gear. How is it possible for you to disobey orders?"  
  
Sol smirked at the Gear, his red eye now shining with an animalistic gleam.  
  
"Why, you ask...let me ask you something...why should I do as you command...what binds me to you?"  
  
Justice growled in frustration.  
  
"I'm...Type-01...The first Gear to be created...the only Gear granted with full self-awareness...to have my own will!"  
  
Justice began to breath heavily.  
  
"Because of that, I command all Gears! Don't you understand...My word is LAW!!!"  
  
Sol's eye gleamed even harder.  
  
"Only Gears manufactured after you will obey your orders, because they have no will of their own, and thus, have no choice but to obey you. I can tell your still wondering why I don't obey you like some mindless doll..."  
  
Justice interrupted him.  
  
"Exactly! Why? How can you disobey?"  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm the proto-type Gear. Type-00, a production model, and the blueprint for all other Gears."  
  
Justice finally saw it.  
  
"I see...now I finally see..."  
  
Sol continued.  
  
"We were forged by the will of greedy human beings, and so, were nothing more than symbols that show everything that's wrong in this world. For that reason...I won't stop until every Gear out there has been destroyed by me."  
  
Justice spoke brokenly as his life began to fade.  
  
"...So that's why...I...I seem to recall it...the Gear...Project...yes so long ago...yes that's right...I do remember you...How could I have forgotten you?"  
  
He chuckled softly in his broken voice.  
  
"If only...we could have all talked one...last time...just...the three of us..."  
  
The ultimate Gear breathed one final breath, as he remained still, grasping Sol's head set. His words brought back a faded memory within Sol.  
  
"Justice...? The three of us...that's right...the man who created us..."  
  
So looked at his blood stained hands. He picked up Justice, and carried the dead Gear all the way up to the Stairway to the Heavens. At the top, he used his magic to solidify Justice's body within a crystal. He then brought his hands together and prayed.  
  
"So long...sleep well..."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
'It has been about three years since I last came here...and now...'  
  
The Guilty Gear stared at the sky as rain kept pouring.  
  
'Another Gear will arrive...to face my judgment...'  
  
Note: Yeah, this was a pretty long chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one a lot, because I really did. I think it came out very well. Anyway, the flashback isn't quite the same, but I hope none of you minded. 


	8. Suck a Sage

Chapter 8  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer:.......you know it already.  
  
"It never stops raining here, does it?"  
  
Dizzy asked Testament. The Gear shook his head.  
  
"Rarely."  
  
Dizzy turned to her other companions, who were now soaking wet.  
  
"This is where we will fight her?"  
  
Testament nodded.  
  
"Her? The Gear is female?"  
  
Asked Ky as he walked up to her. Dizzy nodded slowly.  
  
"She has amazing power. I don't know if humans can stop her..."  
  
Potemkin came up by Ky and sat besides one of the fallen statues.  
  
"I guess we are fortunate to have Gears on our side then."  
  
He said simply in his heavy voice.  
  
"...I'm not sure even I can stop her."  
  
Ky looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You don't think you have enough power to defeat her?"  
  
Dizzy shook her head.  
  
"Yes. Right now our powers are almost even, but I feel that she still has an advantage over me."  
  
Ky looked at her sharply.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Dizzy closed her eyes as she thought about what to say.  
  
"She seems to have a hidden power deep within...it's fuzzy and hard to make out, but I do feel something..."  
  
Ky frowned at this.  
  
'Dizzy is the most powerful Gear I know of. If this new Gear can beat her, who will be able to stop it?'  
  
----  
  
Sol looked at the black clouds a he heard the sounds of thunder accompanied by white flashes of lightning, as they lanced out from the clouds, illuminating the sky for a brief moment.  
  
'Dizzy is doubting her power. Can't really blame her I guess...Her only real advantage over this new Gear is her battle experience. This new Gear was only just awakened and has no sense of how to fully utilize her powers. Regardless...Dizzy has a natural tendency to hold back her powers a little to much when facing a new opponent. If she underestimates this new Gear...'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by another voice inside his head.  
  
'You think a lot, don't you?'  
  
Sol grit his teeth as he turned around, seeing a coffin shaped portal behind him. a shadow slithered out of it before materializing into Slayer.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
Slayer took a blow from his pipe.  
  
'Don't you remember? It's time to test your control.'  
  
Sol's eyes widened a bit.  
  
'That's right, we did agree to that, didn't we?'  
  
Slayer smirked.  
  
'Let's go to the Unknown Realm. We will not be disturbed there.'  
  
Sol thought for a moment as he looked towards the steps.  
  
'They will be alright. She's not coming for at least an hour.'  
  
Sol thought as he turned back to Slayer and nodded. Slayer then removed his cape and threw it behind him, leaving it open.  
  
'Let's get going, shall we?'  
  
Slayer said in to Sol's mind as he walked into the darkness of the cape. Sol followed after him, putting the Fire Seal over his right shoulder.  
  
----  
  
"WE...HAVE LOST THE...SIGNAL OF THE...FIRE SEAL."  
  
Said a lead Robo Ky to the commanding Gear in front of it. The Gear was a rather young woman in black armor similar to the one used by Justice. Her long purple hair swayed in the wind, as she turned her red eyes to the robot.  
  
"...you are certain?"  
  
The robot nodded it's head.  
  
"YES...COMMANDER GEAR...VIOLET"  
  
She put an armored hand to her chin in thought.  
  
"The target, Sol Badguy is not there? Where is he then?"  
  
The robot shook it's head.  
  
"SCANNER INDICATES...NO SIGN OF FIRE SEAL ANYWHERE...ON EARTH."  
  
Violet's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"How can that's be..."  
  
She was interrupted by the Robo Ky again.  
  
"THUNDER SEAL...AND THE STOPPING FANS...ARE STILL IN THE SAME...LOCATION."  
  
It said simply. Violet nodded.  
  
"Very well...let's head for the Grave anyway then."  
  
She continued her flight through the sky.  
  
'I sense the second target Dizzy with them as well...but where is the first target?'  
  
----  
  
Once Sol came from the other end, he saw himself in a familiar area. The Unknown Realm held no life in it, just endless amounts of red clouds, and the constant amount of lightning coming and going. It also had no definite solid ground. He turned to Slayer.  
  
"Let's get started, alright?"  
  
Sol said, deciding to not use telepathy. Slayer nodded.  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Slayer began to build up power, as his body got slightly bigger. Large bat wings burst from his back as his eyes burned red and his skin took a slightly darker tone. He put his pipe slowly on the ground as he looked towards Sol.  
  
"Well, go ahead..."  
  
Sol could see the enlarged fangs in Slayer mouth as the Vampire spoke. He put the Fire Seal down and placed his gloved hand to his suppression head set for a brief moment, before bringing both his hands to the side of his head. He grabbed the metal buckles and undid them, releasing the bind leather from around his head, letting the metal head piece fall soundlessly as it hit the ground.  
  
"Here goes..."  
  
Sol said with some restraint in his voice, as the mark on his fore head glowed. He closed his eyes sharply as his Gear nature began to take more control.  
  
'Have to make sure it doesn't totally take over...'  
  
Black chains began to slither around his body, seeming to come from no where, with one link in the form of a red skull with wings after every four normal links. They wrapped tighter around his body, as if trying to crush him. The large chains made Sol stagger slightly from their weight, but he soon steadied himself as he looked at Slayer with his glowing gold and crimson eyes.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've learned to burden all that guilt on your shoulders, Guilty Gear."  
  
Slayer clapped as Sol smirked.  
  
"What did I tell you? I've become a lot stronger than the last time we really fought."  
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"I'm forced to agree. You don't even look like your having trouble with controlling it."  
  
Sol nodded at Slayer, as both of their arrogant expression turned more serious.  
  
"Soon, I will fight this new Gear..."  
  
Sol said as he held up a large chain in his hand, grasping at the red skull tightly.  
  
"...and I may have to kill her. I will have to pass judgment on one of my own..."  
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"Yes...tell me once more what those red skulls mean."  
  
Sol lowered his head.  
  
"These skulls represent a Gear that I have killed. It is my guilt for their death that adds a link for each Gear who is killed by me. Only two Gears have ever been seen fit by me to remain alive..."  
  
Slayer interrupted him.  
  
"You mean, Testament and Dizzy, do you not?"  
  
Sol just nodded slowly. He then brought forth his arm as a chain wrapped around it, transforming it into a large dragon claw, and swiping at Slayer, but the man disappeared.  
  
"Of course, we should begin now, shouldn't we? Very well, let us see if you can control your power while fighting."  
  
As Slayer reappeared, he dashed at Sol with amazing speed, as his fist same in contact with Sol's clawed arm. Sol retaliated with a low foot sweep, but Slayer hopped over it, sending his foot into Sol's face.  
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
Sol screamed as he swiped his claws along the ground, creating a giant trail of flame which sent Slayer flying into the air. Slayer recovered and dived bombed onto Sol, sending a large shock wave which also sent Sol flying, before he jumped upwards and catching Sol in the back, sending the Gear higher into the air. Slayer finished it off with teleporting above Sol and bringing down his fist, catching him off guard and sending him towards the ground.   
  
"Volcanic Viper!"  
  
Sol sent himself up towards Slayer as he recovered in mid air, his chain snapping upward to catch Slayer as it ignited, tearing Slayer's right arm off. Both of them hit the ground at the same time.  
  
"Very interesting. You've seem to come up with new and more powerful variations of your old techniques, without the Fire Seal."  
  
Slayer said, and would have clapped if he still had his right arm. Sol smirked.  
  
"These variations were created specifically by me to be used if I didn't have it."  
  
Slayer used his regenerative abilities to regain his right arm quickly.  
  
"Let's continue, I would like to see what other things have changed."  
  
Sol looked at Slayer a bit oddly.  
  
"I thought this was to see if I could control my powers, not if I had some different attacks..."  
  
Slayer interrupted him.  
  
"I can see that you have complete control over your Gear nature and can adjust to it's influence accordingly. Now I'm more interested in how much more powerful you've become."  
  
Sol sighed.  
  
"Fine...whatever you say. Just don't blame me for what happens to you, alright?"  
  
The two dashed towards each other again, but as Slayer jumped up, Sol jumped up to a higher place in the sky and struck Slayer with a flame engulfed chain, but the Vampire recovered from the blow and reeled his body backwards and dashing forward suddenly, catching Sol in the stomach with his fist as he twisted through the air, sending Sol on the ground.  
  
"You old fucking bastard...Grand Viper!"  
  
Sol slithered across the ground, sending small explosions of flame around him. Slayer teleported behind Sol as he rose up into the air. Slayer jumped up towards Sol, but Sol twisted his body, sending a chain right at Slayer. The Vampire grabbed it before pulling it to bring Sol closer, then sent a powerful kick to the Gear's chest. Sol tackled Slayer as they hit ground, putting Slayer to his backside as he skidded across the ground.  
  
"My, you really have become much stronger. I am impressed."  
  
Sol smirked at him.  
  
"Of course I have, What'd you expect?"  
  
The two went on the offensive once more, as Slayer and Sol's fists met with great force, the collision almost sending them backwards. Sol then formed a dragon tail behind him with his chains and whipped downward onto Slayer, making the Vampire hit the ground with a solid smack. But Slayer got up quickly, grabbing Sol, then bit the Gear in the shoulder before rearing back quickly, leaving a very large gash in Sol's shoulder. As Sol staggered back, Slayer dashed forward again, trying to bite him again, but Sol brought up a chain, whipping it around Slayer's neck, and dragging the him forward.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Slayer began but was interrupted as Sol slashed into his stomach with a side swipe of his claws. Slayer gritted his teeth before vanishing out of the chain that binded his neck, reappearing a few feet away from Sol. Both of their regenerative powers healed all their wounds. Sol laughed.  
  
"We really aren't getting anywhere, are we?"   
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"It seems you can still speak to me even with your human and Gear nature combating for superiority. I remember when you would simply go berserk when you Gear powers took over. It seems you've truly grown up, Sol Badguy."  
  
Slayer's form reverted back to normal. The Vampire then picked up his pipe, before looking back at Sol.  
  
"I'm satisfied by what I have seen. I will leave you to your business once again."  
  
Sol grabbed his head piece, mounting it on his head again. Once it had been held in place, the chains disappeared into the darkness. Slayer looked curiously to the battle damaged warrior.  
  
"Tell me...why do those chains disappear when you put your suppression device back on?"  
  
Sol looked towards him.  
  
"The Gear souls within those skulls are no longer able to sense my guilt and power. It is as if I disappeared from the world to them."  
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"I see...well come on, you have a Gear to defeat."  
  
Slayer brought his cape forward as he and Sol walked within it's darkness, coming out back on the top of the Stairway. Slayer saluted Sol quickly, before disappearing from the scene. Sol looked up at the black clouds, stretching his sense outward until he felt the presence of the Gear.  
  
'Seems she still has some ways to go...'  
  
----  
  
"COMMANDER...FIRE SEAL HAS BEEN LOCATED WITH THE OTHER...OUT...RAGE."  
  
Violet looked back at the robot.  
  
"He has reappeared again? Oh well, let's pick up the speed. I want this over and done with as soon as possible."  
  
----  
  
Grave...  
  
"She's almost here!"  
  
Dizzy yelled as all the others got up from their resting areas. Johnny sneezed.  
  
"Man, we were waiting forever."  
  
He yawned loudly as he stretched. Axl looked towards the Stairway.  
  
'He's been up there for a while...hope you come back down, Chief...'  
  
Axl's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thrusters.  
  
"Shit, there here, huh?"  
  
Axl said as he brought out his chain and sickle. He looked at all the Robo Kys before they ended up on the Gear. Her frame was rather small, the stiletto like armor on her feet adding to her height. She looked amongst the small band of fighters, seeing that her army easily surpassed them in numbers. Her eyes finally locked on to Dizzy.  
  
"You are Dizzy?"  
  
Dizzy nodded.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Violet touched ground as her thrusters turned off, followed by the metal clank of the machines behind her.  
  
"I am Violet. I have orders to apprehend you, Sol Badguy, and the weapons of Outrage. Will you come quietly?"  
  
Ky drew out the Thunder Seal, holding it steadily in front of him.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that question, Ms. Violet."  
  
Johnny brought up his hand, letting it hover over the handle of his hidden sword.  
  
"The Jellyfish have no desire to give Dizzy to you, Gear."  
  
His voice took a rare serious tone. Axl brought up his chain and sickle.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
Testament looked at the man, before drawing out his large scythe from out of thin air.  
  
"Dizzy and I shall take care of the Gear. The rest of you hold off that toy army."  
  
Bridget, Millia, and Ky took their place behind Axl, as May, Anji, Baiken and Potemkin came behind Johnny.   
  
"Damn, were out numbered...were just gonna have to fight our hardest."  
  
Johnny said as he nodded towards Axl, as Axl nodded back. The small group charged the Robo Ky army.  
  
"Mist Finer!"  
  
Johnny reached the first machine and drew his sword from his cane in a quick slash at it's chest, knocking it back into others. He then brought it back in to his sheath again, and drawing once more at a Robo Ky's feet, cutting them out from under it. One of the robots jumped towards him with sword bare, but it was knocked out of the air as May brought her anchor down, smashing it into the ground. Johnny smiled.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Johnny then jumped high into the air, before shooting a small pillar of fire through a Robo Ky's head. As he touched ground, he saw Anji slash through four machines with his fans, climming a limb or head of a robot's body. Baiken rushed through a barrage of swords, slashing out with her sword with quick stokes similar in fashion to Johnny. A Robo Ky dashed right in front of her, but Baiken knocked it up into the air with the power of a magical tatami mat she kicked up from the ground, catching it in the chin. As it was about to fall back to the ground, Baiken used her left arm and brought out a propeller arm weapon, slashing repeatedly through it.   
  
"They keep coming..."  
  
She muttered as she saw a robot jump high into the air behind her, prepared to cleave her in half. Before it touched her, however, the large fist of Potemkin wrapped around it, crushing it into pieces before throwing it into the masses of robots. Potemkin then brought up an electric shield, to protect his front from the many swords aimed at him. As the Robot's continued to slash at the shield, Potemkin brought his arms back, then lunged at his shield, turning it into a magic drill as it cut through the machines, and knocked many back. as well.  
  
"STUN EDGE!"  
  
Many Robo Kys shot projectiles at the giant man, but Potemkin simply brought his hand forward, flicking the projectile back to them with his finger, making many explode, as fire and smoke filled the air. More kept coming.  
  
"Potemkin Buster!"  
  
Potemkin grabbed the nearest Robo Ky, bringing it's small body above his head, as his large arms heated up with an intense flame. He then jumped up high in the air, aiming for more robots on the ground. Many of the robots were crushed under his immense weight as he touched ground, throwing the robot in his arms at other robot, as it exploded in their laps. Another Robo Ky lunged at him from behind, but was knocked back by a dolphin riding May, as the magical creature caught the machine in the side before disappearing. Once May hit the ground she pointed towards a mass of Robo Kys as she hefted her large anchor behind her.  
  
"Great Yamada Attack!"  
  
Upon saying these words, May summoned a giant pink whale over the robots, crushing the robots under its weight before disappearing. She then turned to Potemkin.  
  
"Let's hurry and get to Johnny and the others."  
  
----  
  
Another robot fell to Ky's sword. Ky swung it over another machine's head, disgusted by the duplicates.  
  
"Needle Spike!"  
  
Ky jumped sword first into another robot, catching it in electricity before bringing out his left foot and flooring the machine, making it skid across the slick ground.  
  
"Ride the Lightning!"  
  
Ky dashed forward, surrounding himself in a sphere of lightning as he crashed through more of the machines.  
  
"There is no end to them..."  
  
Ky saw Millia impale numerous amounts of robot with her Iron Maiden attack, slashing through them easily, but more would replace them.  
  
"Axl Bomber!"  
  
Axl appeared in front of Ky after drilling through a couple of the machines in mid air.  
  
"Yo, Ky, let's help Millia."  
  
Axl said as he rushed over to her, Ky trailing behind him. Bridget came up beside him, using his yo-yo to skate across the field, running through the robots as his stuffed bear, Roger, cut through them with a flaming sphere around his body.  
  
"What are we going to do, Sir Ky? We can't hold them off for much longer!"  
  
Bridget said as they continued to rush over to Millia.  
  
"I don't know Bridget. If only our numbers were bigger...we would not be in such a disadvantage."  
  
Once they reached Millia, she turned to them before facing the robots once more.  
  
"Things are not going so well for us, are they?"  
  
She said softly. Ky only nodded as he dashed towards an approaching Robo Ky.  
  
"Greed Sever!"  
  
Ky screamed as he jumped in the air, swinging the Thunder Seal in a large arch as the florescent blade cut through the fake sword and mechanical body, splitting it in half.  
  
"SACRED EDGE!"  
  
Many of the Robo Kys thrusted their hands forward as the sent beams of electricity towards the small group. Ky gritted his teeth.  
  
"Take cover!"  
  
He said , motioning to the many statues that lay on the ground, making sure everyone jumped behind them, as beams struck the statues, sending fragments scattering to the floor.  
  
Axl looked at Ky, from behind another statue.  
  
"This isn't looking good..."  
  
Axl was not able to finish his sentence as someone else spoke up.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use a little help..."  
  
A tall man with spiky white hair emerged from a top one of the statues. He had baggy white pants and a black mesh shirt, a leather choker around his neck, and a head band with the Japanese flag on it. Millia looked towards the man.  
  
"Isn't that...?"  
  
Before she could finish, a group of ninja followed behind the man, as he smirked.  
  
"I, Chipp Zanuff, new president of the Assassin's Guild, is here!"  
  
The man slid a thin blade to an elbow attachment on his right arm, then brought it forward.  
  
"Venom, let them have it!"  
  
He yelled as Millia's eyes widened at hearing that name.  
  
"Dark Angel!"  
  
All of the fighters peeked out from behind the statues, seeing a large purple sphere crash through the unsuspecting robot army. Venom appeared shortly later, with his pool stick in his right hand, his long white hair matted on his face from the rain. Millia stared towards him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Millia said in a low tone. Venom faced her.  
  
"Normally I would never come to your aid, Millia, but the new president wished to help, so here I am."  
  
Millia looked at Chipp as he ran down the statue with abnormal speed, his feet a mere blur along the ground, as the ninjas followed him, attacking the army.  
  
"How did he become president?"  
  
She asked. He shrugged.  
  
"He beat me in a duel, and wished to use the Assassin's Guild as a means of getting information about his master's murder. I said I'd serve him if he had what it takes to control the Guild and became it's president. He's been leader for two years now, and I kept my word."  
  
Millia looked at her former Assassin ally.  
  
"I see...that explains a lot..."  
  
Ky interrupted them.  
  
"Let us take down the rest of them now that we have the advantage."  
  
All of them rushed in the fray behind Chipp. Chipp brought his elbow forward, thrusting his blade into a robot's stomach, before kicking it off his blade and on the ground. As another one came, Chipp disappeared leaving a few leaves, before reappearing around a robot's head, before thrusting it in the eye and breaking it's neck.  
  
"Let's do this shit!"  
  
He roared as his ninjas attacked the rest of the army, along with Venom and the others. They were soon joined by Johnny , May, Anji, Baiken, and Potemkin.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Johnny asked a grinning Chipp.  
  
"Slayer told me about a battle that might change the world. I thought I'd just drop on by to see what was going on."  
  
Chipp stated. Johnny laughed.  
  
"Good timing...now let's really finish this!"  
  
Johnny drew his sword as the army charged him and his comrades. He swung it with incredibly speed, appearing as if he was raising a wall of blades and cutting through the army with the repeated slashes.  
  
"SACRED EDGE!"  
  
The robots once again shot their electric beams at the party, but Ky quickly dashed forward, swinging outward with a horizontal slash.  
  
  
  
"Ride the Lightning!"  
  
Ky brought a sphere of electricity to ward of the attacks. Axl smirked.  
  
"Alright, I've got just the thing! Hurry up and get out of here, you guys!"  
  
Chipp looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, I just got started!"  
  
Axl looked towards him.  
  
"You were able to kill a fair amount. Now get out of here and let me finish."  
  
Everyone started running as Axl focused his magic into the chain, making them spread along the ground, catching the remaining Robo Kys in a web of chains.  
  
"Time you boys learned to not mess with Axl Low!"  
  
Instantly Axl released magic mines along the chains, and upon contact with a Robo Ky, would explode it to pieces. Once the process was repeated several times, the army was no more. Axl panted at using so much of his power.  
  
"Man, I'm tired..."  
  
Johnny came rushing back to him after the explosions had subsided.  
  
"Yo, Axl! Let's go back towards the Stairway and see if Testament and Dizzy need our help."  
  
Axl dashed off after him, feeling very drained.  
  
"Hopefully their okay..."  
  
He muttered.  
  
Note: Sorry for the late update, but I was a bit busy and couldn't find much time to type it up. About two to three chapters left, and this story'll be complete. 


	9. No Mercy

Chapter 9  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclamer: You should know it like the back of your hand by now...  
  
Violet stared out at the battle along with Testament and Dizzy. Watching as the human team demolished the robotic army.  
  
"Those humans are very powerful."  
  
She said simply. Testament turned to the Gear, tapping his scythe against his leg.  
  
"Shall we get started?"  
  
Dizzy put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"She's too powerful, Testament. Please, let me fight her..."  
  
Testament put his pale hand on her's, silencing her as he turned towards her.  
  
"It would be better if I battled first. I will be able to access any weaknesses within this new Gear. So, if I should lose, I can tell you what must be done..."  
  
Dizzy interrupted him.  
  
"What if she has no weaknesses?"  
  
Testament leaned closer to her whispering in her ear.  
  
"A minor setback. Even if we both fall, there is one Gear who she cannot defeat, no matter how much power she has."  
  
Dizzy looked at him oddly.  
  
"One Gear? Who?"  
  
Testament smiled slightly.  
  
"You'll know soon enough..."  
  
He said mysteriously as he turned his attention back to Violet, who stood calm and upright a few feet away from them.  
  
'My friend of war...make your appearance soon...'  
  
"Come, Gear, let us begin.  
  
Testament lashed out at the Gear with a vertical swing of his scythe, almost cutting down Violet, but she side stepped it as her hands formed large talons, striking out fiercely. Testament brought his scythe up, the blade meeting with the claws as sparks flew about, as the two pushed each other, holding their ground. Violet smirked.  
  
"Your very powerful, but you should have listen to the target, because you have no chance..."  
  
Testament grinned slightly.  
  
"You talk a lot. There is still more to come. Exe Beast!"  
  
Violet felt pain through her armored leg as a red blob like creature bit into her leg from behind.  
  
"You...!"  
  
She began as she used her slender tail to whack Testament to the side. As Testament recovered, he smirked as Violet charged him in anger.  
  
'So easy to anger...'  
  
Testament brought his hand forward in a stabbing motion, seeming to cut a red line through the very air. As Violet approached him, a web of blood halted her movements.  
  
"What?"  
  
She gasped as she tried to free herself, but Testament slashed her in the side with a vertical stroke of his scythe, sending her up in the air. He flipped after her, cutting a large arch with his scythe as he caught her in the stomach. She fell down slowly, as Testament prepared another strike, but Violet brought up her tail, wrapping it around the slim wooden shaft of the scythe, pulling Testament forward, before her hand materialized into a powerful sword which she used to cut a long gash in Testament's side, before tossing him away.  
  
"Good technique, Gear, but it will take a lot more than that to stop me..."  
  
Testament said as he rose from the ground, his wound already beginning to close thanks to his regenerative powers. Violet held out her open palm at him.  
  
"You die here."  
  
A laser beam shot out of her palm, heading straight for the smirking Testament, only to hit air as Testament disappeared in a mass of red liquid, only to reappear under Violet, sending her off her feet and to the ground. He held his arms out smirking.  
  
"I think not."  
  
He rushed at her, but she used her speed to almost instantaneously get behind him. Testament's eyes widened.  
  
'This speed...her powers are increasing? How is that possible?'  
  
He was whipped hard in the back by Violet's metal tail, before he felt her tear into him with her talons, almost cutting him in half. She then struck the ground with her tail, sending a powerful flame lancing up from the ground, sending Testament flying. His left eye closed in pain.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
He looked up towards the sky, seeing Violet already ahead of him, wrapping her tail around his head, as she put her feet on his shoulders, pushing down. Testament slammed down to the ground, as she fell with him, his back making a sickening cracking sound as she kneeled on top of him.  
  
"Dead..."  
  
She said with a satisfying smile, however, it was not to last. Testament got up suddenly, impaling his hands into her armor, making her scream in pain. Testament's face turned almost skull like as he stared at the Gear, as a trail of blood fell from her mouth. She looked at him in shock.  
  
"How...?"  
  
She felt her energy drain as Testament threw her to the ground.  
  
"You lack any real experience on Gears, don't you? Our regenerative powers are far greater than a human's, and repair areas that humans can not. You are down for the count Gear."  
  
Violet wiped away the blood from her mouth, as she felt her injured skin under her armor regenerate. She smirked.  
  
"You really don't stand a chance now."  
  
Testaments eyes widened, because as she spoke, her powers seemed to increase even more dramatically.  
  
'That should have crippled her somewhat, but it's only making her stronger...'  
  
Testament felt a blow to the back of his head as he hit the ground, Violet's speed increasing beyond his senses, and he hadn't even seen the Gear move. Testament got up as quickly as he could, staggering from the blow, before he slashed at Violet, who simply faded from his sight due to her speed. He slashed as fast as he could whenever the Gear materialized into existence.  
  
'She's too fast...I can't...succubus, do it!'  
  
Testament relayed a telepathic message to his bird, as it flew from the sky, flapping it's wings and sending small projectile feathers towards Testament, catching Violet off guard as she felt the stabbing sensation in her back. Testament then sent another beast up from the ground, catching her leg in it's teeth, as Testament drove forward, crushing his scythe against Violet's armored chest, sending her through the air and on her back, as she skidded on the ground, smacking into a statue, making it fall on her.  
  
"Are you alright, Testament?"  
  
Dizzy asked with a fearful expression in her eyes. She knew Violet was not finished yet, but she was out for now. Testament looked towards Dizzy with tired eyes.  
  
"Dizzy...this Gear's power increase with the more damage she takes..."  
  
Dizzy nodded.  
  
"I know...I felt it increase as you struck her..."  
  
Before Dizzy could finish, both her and Testament's eyes widened as a small tremor hit underground, before the ground exploded, Violet rising in it's wake, grabbing Testament's head in her large talon arm. Her tail the went up, aimed at the sky as she floated in the air a bit.  
  
"It ends here..."  
  
She said, before a large bolt of lightning came forth from the sky, hitting the tip of her tail as she sent an electric wave into Testament, making him jerk and twitch violently from it's power. She threw Testament to the ground, as she remained hovering in the air.   
  
"Testament!"  
  
Dizzy screamed as she reached his side. Testament's eyes opened slightly, as he held out his hand to halt Dizzy.  
  
"You can't...you'll get electrocuted..."  
  
Streaks of electricity ran along his body, as he winced in pain. His regenerative power barely holding him together. He smiled at Dizzy.  
  
"Don't let her take you Dizzy...don't be afraid...let Necro and Undine guide you...I will be alright...I'm just a little tired..."  
  
The raven that hovered around Testament transformed into a young woman with an unearthly appearance. She helped Testament to his feet, unaffected by the electricity still coursing through his body. She set him down by a statue, before turning to Dizzy and speaking to her in her mind.  
  
'Dizzy, let me take care of Testament. Just focus on winning.'  
  
Dizzy nodded, turning back to Violet. She narrowed her eyes at the new Gear.  
  
"He was totally defenseless, there was no need to attack him any further!"  
  
Dizzy clenched her fists tightly in anger. Violet simply shrugged.  
  
"My orders were to capture the human target, Sol Badguy, and you. All those who interfere will be shown no mercy."  
  
As she finished she turned her head slightly, seeing the rest of Dizzy's companions run by her side. Johnny was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you alright, Dizzy?"  
  
Dizzy nodded.  
  
"I didn't have to fight yet, but Testament..."  
  
She looked at the Gear as he laid by the statue, his body was battered by the extensive attack Violet pulled off. Johnny winced.  
  
"Man, you'd have to be pretty powerful in order to do that to Testament...Sheesh..."  
  
Chipp stepped forward.  
  
"Let's hurry and get this shit over with. I'll go first."  
  
Dizzy stepped in front of him, holding out her arms to block him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I would rather face her first. Testament was almost killed fighting her...and I don't think any human can defeat her. I will settle this myself...as a Gear."  
  
Dizzy's last words were forced. In all truth she would rather not have these destructive powers. But if they could save all of her friends, she'd have to use everything, in order to stop this new Gear from hurting someone else.   
  
'Testament is a Gear. That is the only way he could barely survive. If she were to attack a human...no I can't let that happen. I MUST finish this fight.'  
  
Dizzy's form flashed white as she summoned up Necro and Undine.  
  
'This is it, you two. We must win.'  
  
Necro nodded slightly.  
  
'Finally. Let's tear this Gear apart, shall we?'  
  
Undine also nodded.  
  
'Unfortunately, I have to agree with him. Come on Dizzy, let's kick this girl's ass!'  
  
Dizzy also nodded, agreeing with the two of them. She turned to Violet.  
  
"Come, let's begin."  
  
Violet simply stood upright, prepared to face Dizzy. The two stared down each other. Chipp kicked a piece of rubble on the ground as he stared at them.  
  
"We should have come here earlier, Venom. Maybe we would have had more action."  
  
Venom nodded simply.  
  
"I agree, but we can't have everything..."  
  
Chipp nodded at him.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
The two Gears stood idly a bit longer, before they both rushed at each other, tearing through the ground as they sped towards each other. Dizzy lashed out with a clawed arm, slashing at Violet's mid section, but the Gear brought her own clawed arm out, catching Dizzy's. Dizzy twirled around, bringing Violet with her as she brought out her boot, kicking Violet hard in the chest, making her release Dizzy's arm. Dizzy brought her tail forth, forming a giant worm like monster, as it cut through Violet's armor, it sent her flying into the air. Necro appeared and threw a flaming scythe of energy up at Violet, causing her to go higher and higher. Undine then appeared after Necro, swinging her arm through the air, as she sent a small blade of lightning at the still airborne Gear, striking her solidly in the back. Dizzy then held her head in pain while allowing Necro to take over.  
  
"You will regret ever crossing our paths, Gear!"  
  
Necro shouted as a black hole rippled in front of the possessed Dizzy. Violet fell straight into the hole, before coming back up, encased in a large coffin. Necro grabbed a large golden bow with multiple arrows on it, before pulling the string back and letting them fire out, homing in on the coffin and destroying it. Violet was sent right back up in the air, while Dizzy recovered quickly, and dashing right at the airborne Violet. She crouched down a little, letting Undine raise a spiked pillar of ice from the ground, knocking Violet higher up again, the Gear still in a daze from the onslaught. Dizzy jumped after her, but Violet recovered, knocking Dizzy back to the ground, as she herself touched ground. The two stood upright again. May cheered.  
  
"That was amazing Dizzy! Keep it up!"  
  
Dizzy heard the young girl cheer, but couldn't agree with her. Dizzy had been monitoring Violet's power closely, and wasn't pleased by what she felt.  
  
'For each blow I dealt to her, her power increases. I should be crippling her, but my attacks have the opposite effect. It's exactly as Testament said...'  
  
Dizzy stared wide eyed at Violet. The Gear smirked.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there? Fine, your loss..."  
  
Violet faded out of existence, her power granting her amazing speed even beyond Dizzy's senses. Dizzy felt blow after blow hit repeatively in her stomach as she fell forward, spitting out blood and saliva as she kneeled to the floor, her right hand to her stomach, as her left hand touched the wet floor. Violet stood over her.  
  
"Is that it, Dizzy?"  
  
She asked before bringing her armored knee into Dizzy's face, sending her skidding across the wet ground. Dizzy stayed on the ground, as her face was turned to the black clouds in the sky, as the rain kept falling.  
  
'I can't even see her movements...wait, Necro, maybe we can still win!'  
  
Dizzy painfully got to her feet, but her face had a smile. She placed her hands on her head, allowing Necro control over her body. Her features went all black, save for her eyes, which glowed a bright red. Dizzy then went back to normal, except for her eyes still flashing.  
  
'I must hold together...'  
  
Dizzy sped quickly at an amazed Violet, who hadn't expected Dizzy to go on the offensive. The two were almost dead even in speed and power. To human eyes, there were only blurs as the two faded in and out of existence. Violet and Dizzy's blow were canceled out by each others attacks, as they fought endlessly to overpower one another. Violet spoke to her.  
  
"Your power has increased greatly. What did you do?"  
  
Dizzy, under some of Necro's influence, smirked confidently.  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
Dizzy finally over powered the less experienced Gear, her clawed hands tearing away at Violet's armor, before she sent a vicious tail whip to Violet's head, sending her through a couple of statues.  
  
"Now the final assault!"  
  
Dizzy's entire form went white as she glowed with intense heat, making the rain around her evaporate, Axl looked towards her before turning to the others.   
  
"We should take some cover."  
  
Everyone crowded behind some fallen statues, Testament being the last because he was being carried by Johnny and the succubus. As they peered over the statue at Dizzy, a white beam of energy cut through the dark clouds, revealing the night sky. The beam hit Violet from above, the Gear not being able to do anything but feel the full force of the blow. A large crater formed in the area, as much debris kicked up into the air, as a giant cloud of smoke covered the area. Dizzy was on her knees, all her power drained in the final attack.  
  
"I hope it's over..."  
  
Dizzy said, panting heavily as she clasped a hand over her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. Everyone came out of hiding as they rushed to Dizzy. May hugged the Gear close.  
  
"That was incredible, Dizzy, you defeated her!"  
  
Johnny nodded. Chipp turned away once seeing Dizzy was alright.  
  
"Oh well, good job. We should depart. See ya."  
  
Chipp put two fingers to his forehead, before fading away, bringing Venom with him. The ninjas did the same thing, as they all disappeared. Ky smiled.  
  
"We should all get going back, home, shouldn't we?"  
  
Potemkin nodded.  
  
"Yes, I wish to return to Zepp."  
  
Bridget coughed a bit.  
  
"I can see why a lot of bounty hunters had trouble with you Dizzy. I'm glad were good friends."  
  
As everyone cheered happily, Testament growled lowly, getting their attention.  
  
"It is not over yet...she still lives..."  
  
Everyone looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious, man."  
  
Johnny said as he looked at the Gear. But just to prove them all wrong, Violet came up from the large crater, most of her armor destroyed, but the rest of her body was untouched. Dizzy stared in shock.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Dizzy stopped as Violet held out her palm towards her, as giant wings sprouted out of her back, before they wrapped around her extended arm, forming a large cannon like weapon.  
  
Violet smirked.  
  
"It's over..."  
  
As the cannon began charging with energy, Dizzy stared in awe of it's size.  
  
----  
  
Nirvana, ex location of Assassin Guild  
  
"It seems we may have lost control of her. Her Control Armor is damaged. She may go insane with the immense power already generating in her now..."  
  
One hooded man said. Another came behind him.  
  
"Yet, we can do nothing. Let's hope the targets stay alive, or our chance to research them will be in vain."  
  
The other nodded.  
  
"All we can do his hope..."  
  
----  
  
"Oh no! This can't be happening."  
  
Dizzy said in fear as she felt so much energy being collected by the cannon, it's light glowing brighter and brighter at the base of the giant weapon. Violet's tail dug deeply into the ground, most likely to keep herself uprooted. Ky turned to Dizzy.  
  
Can't you use your Gamma ray to cancel out her attack?"  
  
Dizzy shook her head.  
  
"I used all of my power for that final attack...I have nothing left...I'm sorry."  
  
Testament put a hand on her shoulder as he was being held upright by the succubus.  
  
"Don't worry about it...as for the rest of you...crowd together and we'll...be safe..."  
  
Johnny looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you serious...?"  
  
Testament interrupted him.  
  
"Trust me..."  
  
They all crowded together, not sure of what to expect. Violet grinned at them.  
  
"You all want to die together? You all have guts to stand before my Grand Omega Cannon, rather then run away...not that you could escape it anyway..."  
  
Her entire arm now glowed. Violet's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now die."  
  
The beam that shot out from the cannon was nothing less than impressive. It's large wave covering almost the entire Grave area. Before reaching the others everyone closed their eyes, waiting for the end, but that end never came. Ky opened his eyes as he stared out, only to find that the entire party was protected by a large dome of flame, extending around the entire Stairway. Bridget looked awed as the large cannon blast raged on around them.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
everyone was confused, save for Testament, who leaned forward, covering the grin that adorned his face with his long hair.  
  
'Violet's true battle will begin very soon...'  
  
When Violet's attack was finished, she stood pleased, waiting for the large cloud of dust to clear. Her blast even blew most of the clouds over the Grave fly away, stopping the heavy downpour for a small drizzle of water from some remaining clouds. Violet's eyes opened like perfectly round saucers as she stared at the small group, which, along with the Stairway, were left untouched. Most of the ground was charred to nothingness except for the large area which they stood.  
  
"You could not have defended that attack! How did you all survive?"  
  
Before anyone could answer her, a new voice came on the scene.  
  
"Damn, don't you ever shut up?"  
  
Violet's eyes twisted in fury as she saw her other target finally reveal himself.  
  
"You are Sol Badguy. You finally come out of hiding."  
  
Sol shrugged his massive shoulders simply.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Sol cracked his neck audibly as he touched the final step down the Stairway. He tapped the Fire Seal casually against his leg, while his free hand was stuffed in his pocket. His arrogant looking posture did not bold well with Violet's mood.  
  
"So, let's finish this, eh?"  
  
Sol said as he walked past his allies, towards Violet. She looked disgusted at Sol's attitude.  
  
"Your just a human, Sol Badguy. You can't possibly win..."  
  
Sol looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
"Spare me, bitch. You CAN'T possibly win, got that?"  
  
Violet growled in anger at Sol's remark. Ky flinched.  
  
'I hope he knows what he's getting himself into...'  
  
Violet clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"I am the strongest Gear in the world. You may have beaten Justice and Dizzy...but you will really have your hands full with me..."  
  
Sol simply yawned at her speech, getting Violet furious.  
  
"Fine, enough talk. I will beat you..."  
  
Sol smirked at Violet's words.  
  
"That's nothing more than an empty promise which ain't gonna be fulfilled. Let me show you why, bitch..."   
  
Sol rushed at her before she could react, kicking her up in the air with the force of his kick, before he jumped after her, slashing at her body with his sword, before striking her upward with a flaming uppercut.  
  
"Volcanic Viper!"  
  
As Violet's body burst into flames, Sol kicked her hard in the side of the face. As Violet fell to the ground, Sol slashed his sword out, shooting a flame from the tip of his blade.   
  
"Gun Flame!"  
  
The flame struck her just before she hit the ground, making her hit it harder as she was slammed by the force of it's impact. Violet got up slowly as she saw Sol hit the ground from his onslaught.  
  
"I'm just warming up, Sol Badguy..."  
  
She dashed at him with the same speed that got Dizzy, but to her amazement, Sol deflected each and everyone of her blows, no matter where they came. Sol smirked as she continued to try and break his defense.  
  
"That's just pathetic, bitch. You better try harder..."  
  
Violet screamed in rage, annoying Sol, making him narrow his eyes.  
  
"Shut the FUCK up, bitch!"  
  
He slammed his fist forward, barely missing Violet as she moved out of the way. She tried to take advantage of Sol's off balance, but he reeled his arm back, catching her in the back of the head with his elbow, sending her in a pile of rubble. He looked at her as she rose.  
  
"This fight was over before it even began. I suggest you stop, or pay the price."  
  
Violet glared at him.  
  
"You..."  
  
Before she could say anything, Sol had his hand around her neck, choking her as she was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Enough of this shit. Now tell me, why should you be spared?"  
  
Violet looked at him oddly.  
  
"Wha...what do..you mean?"  
  
Sol could see the fear in her eyes, at the possibility of death.  
  
"Listen, Violet...I must find out..."  
  
Violet kept staring at him, as his face took on a sad expression.  
  
"I don't...understand..."  
  
Sol's grip tightened.  
  
"Are you worthy enough to be kept alive? Only Testament and Dizzy survived my judgment, understand? Now why should I let you live, rather than destroy you?"  
  
Violet had wrapped her arms around his, trying to make him stop choking her.  
  
"Please...I don't...think I'm worthy...of living...just..."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes. Sol felt something in her mind, like a recollection of her memories.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"You are different from them. Allow us to help you."  
  
A cloaked man came up to a little girl with small wings.   
  
"I'm sorry but mommy and daddy told me not to listen to strangers."  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
"They raised you well, but you will never get accepted by anyone else but us."  
  
The little girl looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"So what's makes you different?"  
  
The man stared at her.  
  
"You are not human. We sympathize with your plight, since we know all about your race..."  
  
The girl perked up a bit, interrupting the man.  
  
"Are there others?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Of course. We simply want to take you to them..."  
  
The girl then nodded her head.  
  
"Okay! Let me tell my..."  
  
The man raised up his hand.  
  
"There is no need, we have already informed your parents. They insisted you come to see others like you. They believe it's good for you..."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Sol looked at the Gear.  
  
'As I thought. She's a halfling, like Dizzy.'  
  
Sol dug deeper.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"You tricked me!"  
  
A young woman said as she stayed chained to a wall. A cloaked man in front of her simply laughed.  
  
"The drugs we gave you will prevent you from using your full powers."  
  
The woman glared at him.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
The man turned away from her.  
  
"Once my colleagues arrive, we are going to construct this armor over you. It has more functions than just protection, however. With it, you will be under our control, and you will be able to draw out more of your hidden powers when you take damage. If this armor proves successful, we can take ordinary humans, make them into Gears, construct this armor for them and rule the world with their power if we wanted to, but we have another plan for world domination, one that doesn't concern you. Now rest up, you'll need it."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
'Slayer was off a bit. They never created a new Gear, they found a halfling like Dizzy and put her in some control device type armor. That armor's purpose was to allow her to use an immense amount of power and reduce the effects of berserkness, so she wouldn't go crazy. This armor also increases her power when she was damaged. Her entire armor is off right now, and she went berserk for a while there. But I guess it dispersed a bit when she used so much power for her cannon attack.'  
  
Sol looked at the Gear once more.  
  
"You want to die, don't you? Now that your armor's off...you can make that choice. You have free will once more..."  
  
Violet stared at him, a tear falling down her cheek and onto his gloved hand.  
  
"I should have never listened to them in the first place. My death will repent for all my sins..."  
  
She said. Sol scowled.  
  
"No, it won't. By staying alive, you can atone. that is the only true way to repent for your sins..."  
  
Sol released her. She coughed heavily as air entered her system again.  
  
'I must live for all eternity to atone for the wrong doings I made...as Frederick. The only way to atone is to kill all Gears unsuited for coexisting with humans. I must also kill all those who were involved in the Gear Project...That's why I must be Sol Badguy, the Guilty Gear...and finish what Frederick has already begun...'  
  
NOTE: Sorry, this is a bit of a confusing chapter. The tenth and final chapter should be coming soon. 


	10. Conclusion

Chapter 10  
  
Written by Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really need to ask?  
  
"You will not kill me?"  
  
Violet asked Sol as he turned away from her.  
  
"Listen, kid, don't think I'm letting you live just on a whim. Your gonna have to learn to control your powers, too, now. Dizzy'll be happy enough to teach you, okay?"  
  
He said as he walked off. Violet looked towards his retreating form.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She asked, but Sol kept walking. Dizzy went towards her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ms. Violet, he did the same to me."  
  
Johnny also walked up towards her.  
  
"Well, looks like were gonna get a new member, huh? Well, I'm all for it, and it seems so is Dizzy. What do you think, May?"  
  
He turned towards the small girl, who simply nodded her head.  
  
"Let's head back to the May Ship."  
  
Johnny said, walking off with everyone else following him from behind.  
  
----  
  
Nirvana  
  
"It's time, let us proceed."  
  
A cloaked man said, turning to his other companions. They all nodded.  
  
"Let's take the three Outrages back now. Have you already implanted the other five?"  
  
One stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, the Flashing Tooth, Increasing Fervor, White on the Lake, and the two nameless ones are already in. It should be enough to move our ultimate weapon. With those other three, we will be able to use it's offensive techniques powering off them."  
  
He said. The other nodded.  
  
"Let's proceed to the Grave."  
  
----  
  
'I sense something...what the...?'  
  
Sol looked out from the deck, staring back at the Grave as the ship left. Testament was now behind him.  
  
'And what is it you sense, Gear Hunter.'  
  
Sol turned to the Gear.  
  
'There's something coming...something familiar...'  
  
Testament narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Something familiar...?'  
  
Before Sol could answer Testament, clouds of dirt and debris went flying at the ship, blinding everyone. In the deck, Johnny looked frantically for the source.  
  
"Hey, April, where is all this dust coming from?"  
  
He called over the radio. April's response was heard a few seconds later.  
  
"Captain, we have no clue. Radar sensors can't pick up anything. All we know is that something maybe coming from underground."  
  
Johnny scratched his head to the response.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
A sudden jolt from the ship made him fly back from the wheel.  
  
"Damn it! What's going on?"  
  
----  
  
"Hey, my fans!"  
  
Anji yelled as the weapon pulled from his hand, as if by a magnetic force, before flying through a crack in the floor by the now damaged ship.  
  
"Thunder Seal!"  
  
Not far away, Ky's own weapon also pulled from his grasp.  
  
"What is God's name is happening?"  
  
----  
  
As the dust cleared, Sol and Testament opened their eyes slowly. Sol looked around, realizing something.  
  
"What the fuck! Where's the Fire Seal?"  
  
As he looked out from deck, he saw what was holding onto the ship: A giant black beast that had come under ground had grasped a hand onto the ship, stopping it. Sol inspected it closer, realizing it was the same one that was chained in the center of Nirvana. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That thing...it's got all the Outrage...which means it's one of the Post War Administration's. Damn fuckers just won't leave anyone alone."  
  
Sol clenched his fist tightly, wondering what to do. Ky, Anji, Dizzy and Violet ran out on deck. Ky looked towards Sol and Testament.  
  
"What is going on, Sol?"  
  
He asked. Sol gritted his teeth.  
  
"Listen, boy, the Bureau has all the Outrage. Their powering that monster that's got us. If we don't do anything, that thing's gonna tear this ship apart."  
  
Sol growled, looking at the beast.  
  
'Shit! This ain't good...the ship is caught underneath. Better think up something fast...'  
  
He then looked at Dizzy and Violet.  
  
"You two, fly under the ship and blast that thing. Try and make it let go, got it?"  
  
Dizzy and Violet nodded at Sol's plan and proceeded to fly under the ship, where the giant hand had a hold. Once they got their they summoned their Gamma rays and fired at the creature's arm. It screamed in pain, letting go of the ship. Dizzy grabbed a small radio.  
  
"Captain, were free. You have to land the ship."  
  
Johnny's voice came a moment later.  
  
"Alright, got it. You get back now, okay?"  
  
Dizzy nodded.  
  
"We'll be in there shortly, Dizzy out."  
  
----  
  
Small area outside of the Grave  
  
The ship made a slow descent, and managed to land safely. Everyone got off the ship.  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
Johnny shouted, making sure all his crew and guests were safely off board. With audible sounds of approval, he turned to see what it was that held the ship suspended in mid air.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
Johnny said with wide eyes as he stared up at the large being. A voice rang from within the beast as it looked down at the humans.  
  
"We are here to take Dizzy, Violet, and Sol Badguy with us. It is futile to resist against something you have no chance of defeating, so just give up quietly and no harm will come to you..."  
  
Violet gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger as she heard the voice.  
  
"You are the one's who imprisoned me!"  
  
Violet said to the beast, her body shaking in rage.   
  
"It was necessary to test that armor. Unfortunately, it was ripped off your body, making us lose our influence over you."  
  
Violet looked like she was going to rush over to the beast, but Ky put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.  
  
"Ms. Violet, please remain calm. Were at a disadvantage anyway."  
  
She turned towards the man, grabbing his collar, but let him go, realizing that he was right.  
  
"Damn, how can we attack something that big? The May Ship might have enough power, but it's weaponry was busted. Damn it!"  
  
Johnny said as he clenched his fist, staring up at the monster.  
  
"Our powers are not going to be enough..."  
  
Millia said as she kept her eyes trained onto the creature, watching for any sudden movements. Axl turned towards her.  
  
"You could shape your hair into giant weapons, can't you?"  
  
He asked, but Millia shook her head.  
  
"If I create a weapon that big, I would lose control over my powers. I'm sorry..."  
  
She held her head low. Dizzy turned to her.  
  
"What about me and Violet? Can't our Gear powers do anything?"  
  
Testament shook his head.  
  
"That beast has to much power...no Gear can stop it...unless..."  
  
Testament looked towards Sol, as did Axl. Sol could feel their stare, as he closed his eyes.  
  
'If I use my powers, all of them will know what I am...even the Bureau. If I'm gonna use them, I've got to finish off the Bureau once and for all.'  
  
Sol turned towards Violet.  
  
"Let me ask you something. Are these guys the only ones left from the Bureau?"  
  
The people within the beast answered his question instead.  
  
"As long as we still live, we can keep the Bureau alive. If we by some chance fall, the Bureau would be no more. Do you really think you can take on this weapon of ours alive? We have all the Outrages...yours, Anji Mito's, and Ky Kiske's. You have no chance."  
  
It said. Sol gritted his teeth, holding his head low in concentration.  
  
'I guess I have no choice...they all would have probably figured it out, sooner or later, anyway...'  
  
Sol turned towards Axl, while his right hand grasped the head gear. He looked sternly at Axl, before turning to everyone else.  
  
"You guys will be of no help, so don't bother. As for you, Low...Guard my head set with your life."  
  
Axl stared wide eyed at what Sol just said. Sol put both his hands to the side of his head, loosening the leather straps around his head that held his set, removing it slowly. Most of his hair covered his forehead. Everyone gasped, having never seen him take it off.  
  
"Here."  
  
Sol said as he threw the piece to Axl, who caught it with both hands. Ky looked confused.  
  
"What is taking your head set off going to do..."  
  
Before Ky finished, the wind picked up, blowing Sol's hair away form his forehead, revealing a mark that he knew instantly. Everyone gasped again.  
  
"No...you can't be...a Gear?"  
  
Ky said slowly, in shock. Sol looked deathly serious to everyone.  
  
"You should get out of here."  
  
The voice from the beast came again.  
  
"So, Sol Badguy...this is your secret...a Gear never known. We now see why your powers surpass all known limits. We will definitely have to dissect you..."  
  
Sol gritted his teeth, as thick black chains surrounded around his body, red skulls appearing every so often.  
  
"You can't defeat me, beast...I'm the very first to be made...and I have another secret as well...but you'll have to try and beat it out of me..."  
  
Sol said slowly. Dizzy held her head.  
  
"This feeling...who are you, Sol Badguy?"  
  
But Sol never answered, instead crossing his arms over each other lowering his head and closing his eyes. His wild hair blew in the wind as he concentrated.  
  
'Here goes...'  
  
----  
  
Slayer looked out from his top floor window of his castle at the setting sun with Sharon, with her hand in his. The Vampire smiled.  
  
"So, The Bureau will fall this night, won't it Sharon?"  
  
His wife nodded to him simply. A puff of smoke arose from his pipe.  
  
"They will soon know the power of Guilty Gear..."  
  
----  
  
Sol opened his red and gold eyes, as he stomped his foot into the ground, extending his arms outward, and roaring to the sky as black flames enveloped him.  
  
"Dragon Install!"  
  
The chains tightened, as if trying to keep his power restrained, but the task was made infinitely harder, now that Sol's head set was not on. Everyone, including the beast moved back slightly, as his power seemed to make them bow down to him. Once Sol was done, he looked up towards the beast with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Die..."  
  
He simply said as he swung his arm out, the giant chains slithered forward, striking the beast hard. making it stagger back. It then implanted it's arm into the ground, shattering the ground with it's impact.  
  
"GUN FLAME!"  
  
The beast roared as a large trail of flame headed towards Sol, engulfing him in flames. Sol rooted himself the ground with his chains, as the blast flew straight at him, exploding when it made contact. Ky stared wide eyed.  
  
"Sol!"  
  
The beast seemed to grin, but it didn't last long as the dust that was kicked up cleared, revealing Sol with his usual arrogant smirk on his face. Nothing on him was damaged save for most of his shirt, which was torn off in the blast. Everyone looked on in awe.  
  
"How could he have survived that?"  
  
Violet asked not taking her eyes of the now known Gear. The beast seemed to seethe in rage.  
  
"That's not possible, you are a Gear! The Outrage were especially made to combat your kind. How could it have no effect?"  
  
Sol smirked even wider at it's confusion.  
  
"Ponder that in hell."  
  
He rushed forward, as his chains came up, ramming the beast back further. It growled, swinging it's arm out horizontally.  
  
"STUN EDGE!"  
  
The wave of electric energy that flew at the incoming Sol was huge, encasing Sol in it's large blast sending him backwards. When he touched ground, a large cloud of dust rose in the air. Everyone looked on anxiously. As the dust cleared, Sol emerged, once again untouched. The beast growled in frustration.  
  
"Impossible! You should be dead!"  
  
Sol yawned loudly, before putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"You really are starting to bore me here, you know that? No more messing around, I'm finishing you in one hit."  
  
The beast backed away slightly.  
  
"Tell us! Why won't these attacks of the Outrage harm you?"  
  
Sol smirked.  
  
"Heh, you can't harm the very creator of those weapons..."  
  
The beast looked surprised.  
  
"The creator...you mean, you created the Outrage?!"  
  
Sol's smirk turned into a grin. All the other's stared in shock of Sol, except Axl, who knew it all along.  
  
"Those weapons are even lucky to have been in the hands of the United Nations. I'm their true master, though, and that's why you can't really harm me."  
  
The beast hung it's head low. The Post War Administration leaders within the beast looked towards another, not wanting Sol to hear them.  
  
"We should retreat...he is too powerful... The Outrage are useless..."  
  
Sol heard them, his superior sense of hearing picking up their words. Sol narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, you guys have caused enough trouble for me...you guys are paying for it with your life!"  
  
A white light enveloped the beast, paralyzing it.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
one of the leaders asked.  
  
"The Outrage are not responding...he must be controlling them..."  
  
Outside Sol walked slowly up to the giant beast, looking up at it.  
  
"Here comes the true Napalm Death. May you truly burn in your graves."  
  
The unearthly black flame enveloped Sol as he kneeled down on the cracked ground. The winds whipped up around him as the flame grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Napalm Death!"  
  
The large ebony fire around Sol exploded in a large sphere under Sol's feet as he lept up. He had been sure to use his power to place a barrier over the May ship and everyone else, as the blast kept extending, burning the beast to nothingness. When the strange flames dispersed, everyone stared at themselves and each other, to make sure they were still alive. Sol stood still, all the Outrage weapons surrounding him. He smirked.  
  
"It's over."  
  
----  
  
"Well, Sol...I now must ask of your permission. May I wield the Thunder Seal?"  
  
Ky said as he looked towards Sol. Sol stared back simply, before smiling.  
  
"Well, seems you earned the right to use it, Kiske, so here take it."  
  
Sol handed the long sword to the young knight before Anji came up. Before he could say anything, Sol thrust the Stopping Fans in his hands.  
  
"Just take it and don't say a word, Mito."  
  
Anji simply nodded before stepping back. Sol looked towards Ky and Potemkin.  
  
"You two, take the rest of the Outrage back to the United Nations, got it?"  
  
He handed the weapons to Potemkin, who took them simply in his arms. Sol slung the Fire Seal over his right shoulder. His cloak swayed in the wind as he turned from everyone. Johnny looked towards Sol's back.  
  
"So you were the very first...even before Justice?"  
  
He asked out of curiosity. Anji piped his ear up at that. Sol merely sighed.  
  
"What does it matter? Now go on and get out of here! It's time for me to wonder the Earth alone once more."  
  
Millia looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure? It must get lonely..."  
  
Sol chuckled, but didn't respond as he walked off. Testament bowed to the retreating Sol before saying his farewell to Dizzy, before disappearing under the ground. Dizzy then turned to Sol.  
  
"Can you maybe sometime...tell me and Violet about the Gears?"  
  
Violet also looked at Sol, as he simply sighed again.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
He faded into the distance, as the stars in the night sky twinkled brightly.  
  
Axl then turned to the rest of the pirates and his allies.  
  
"See you guys..."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Axl disappeared within a blue portal that appeared suddenly. Johnny scratched his head.  
  
"Well everyone, you up to going home and taking a nice hot bath?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. It was finally over.  
  
----  
  
Sol kept walking until he felt a presence. Slayer was ahead of him, sitting on his chair shaped cape cross legged, as he clapped at Sol.  
  
"Well done, if I do say so myself."  
  
Sol yawned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Slayer smiled.  
  
"Nothing special. Just congratulating the great achievement of a fellow immortal."  
  
Sol smirked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What do you really want to say?"  
  
Slayer nodded.  
  
"Do you trust them with your secret?"  
  
Sol looked oddly at Slayer, before smiling genuinely.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Besides, when you live forever, you'll see the secret fade out of existence like a simple flick of a candle going out...such is the way of mortal life."  
  
Slayer clapped at Sol.  
  
"Well said, my friend. Well said indeed."  
  
The two non humans laughed heartily, as they both walked on throughout the night.  
  
*END*  
  
Note: Well, it's finally over. If you liked this one, hopefully you'll like other works of mine, too. Well, until then, See ya. 


End file.
